Tourments
by aviva94
Summary: Comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles... Les tourments du coeur et leurs conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Tourments ...

_Chapitre 1_

Jack avait téléphoné à toute l'équipe qui était maintenant réunie en salle de conférence. L'alarme avait retenti un peu plus tôt et il fallait faire vite pour éviter les curieux.

La mission semblait des plus simples, une météorite s'était écrasée dans la campagne et il fallait aller faire le ménage et s'assurer que rien de dangereux ne se baladait dans les environs.

Ianto avait chargé le SUV et avait vérifié que les valises de prélèvements étaient complètes. Il attendait patiemment que Tosh et Owen s'installent à l'arrière, Jack ayant déjà pris la place du passager. Le début du trajet fut silencieux, tous semblaient absorbés par leurs réflexions. Ianto se concentrait sur sa conduite, la proximité du Capitaine le perturbant quelque peu. Au bout de quinze minutes, il entendit Owen et Toshiko discuter, mais leur conversation était si basse qu'il avait du mal à en saisir le sens. Il avait bien entendu le nom de Gwen, mais pas grand chose de plus. Jack était toujours silencieux, puis il se mit à fredonner, l'air absent, comme perdu en contemplant la campagne.

Ianto lui coula un regard de biais et écouta. La mélodie était douce, il l'avait déjà entendue, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle avait des accents de jazz, il aimait beaucoup.

– Jack, c'est de qui ? finit-il par demander.

– Pardon ? répondit ce dernier sortant de sa rêverie.

– Cette mélodie, je la connais, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. J'aime cet accent jazzy.

– Ah ! bon, dit Jack un peu étonné. C'est de Cole Porter.

– Effectivement, c'est bien son style, confirma Ianto, en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Ses collègues s'étaient tus et écoutaient l'échange, se regardant d'un air entendu. À quoi pouvaient-ils donc penser ?

Ils roulèrent encore pendant une heure, puis arrivèrent sur une lande désolée. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas une maison, mais passée la boucle de la route, ils se retrouvèrent face à une énorme météorite.

Ianto gara le SUV non loin, tous descendirent et firent le tour de la masse de pierre. Elle était fendue par le milieu et laissait voir un creux en son centre.

Owen commença ses prélèvements et Tosh tenta de détecter des résidus d'énergie. Si ce gros caillou avait abrité une entité, il en resterait des traces.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils vérifièrent, mesurèrent et notèrent toutes les informations possibles. Jack était parti faire un tour, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. Si la météorite avait renfermé quelque chose, c'était déjà loin car il ne trouva aucune vie, qu'elle soit humaine ou extraterrestre.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'équipe avait terminé ses investigations et s'apprêtait à remonter en voiture. Soudain, une traînée lumineuse apparut dans le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle était bien visible. Ianto avait toujours son caméscope à la main et la filma jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

– Tu crois que c'est une étoile filante, demanda Owen en regardant Jack.

– Je ne pense pas, elle était trop basse. Tu as tout filmé ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ianto.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas son point de départ.

– Je devrais pouvoir le trouver d'après l'angle de progression, dit Tosh.

– Ok, si vous avez tout, on repart pour le Hub. Nous aurons pas mal de travail pour tout analyser, lança Jack en reprenant sa place dans le véhicule.

Le retour fut tout aussi silencieux. Tosh avait commencé à compiler les premières données sur son ordinateur. Owen ne pouvait rien faire et la regarda œuvrer. Elle était vraiment à l'aise. Que ce soit au Hub ou dans une voiture, rien ne l'arrêtait du moment qu'elle avait son portable.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ianto les déposa sur la place et alla garer le véhicule. Il passa par l'office de tourisme pour fermer, l'heure était déjà passée, mais il semblait que personne ne soit venu pendant son absence. Faisant le tour de son petit local, il se surprit à fredonner le même air que Jack. Il lui avait mis dans la tête, il allait avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Lorsqu'il passa le sas, il entendit une discussion dans le bureau de Jack. Elle avait l'air animée et il décida d'aller faire du café. Lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte, Owen avait les mains posées sur le bureau de Jack et semblait hors de lui. Le Capitaine le regardait calmement, attendant que l'orage passe.

Lorsqu'il vit Ianto, Jack lui fit signe d'entrer, ce serait un sacrilège de laisser son merveilleux café refroidir. Le jeune homme déposa les deux tasses et quitta la pièce rapidement. Le Capitaine le suivit des yeux, laissant Owen continuer à vociférer. Finalement, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

– Il va falloir faire quelque chose, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il y a vraiment trop de travail et trop peu de personnel. Il faut que tu remplaces Gwen ou on ne s'en sortira pas.

Sur ces paroles, Owen descendit l'escalier et retourna dans la baie médicale où des analyses l'attendaient. Il en aurait pour une bonne partie de la soirée et se dit que ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il pourrait aller décompresser avec quelque charmante jeune femme.

Dans la nuit, l'alarme retentit. Jack descendit précipitamment pour consulter l'ordinateur. Il semblait qu'un vent de panique soufflait sur le centre-ville. Il devait y aller, mais aurait besoin d'aide. Il appela Owen qui lui répondit de fort méchante humeur.

– Quoi ! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est !

– Tu sais bien que les alertes se déclenchent toujours au mauvais moment, alors ramène tes fesses par ici, il va y avoir du boulot.

– Tu ne pouvais pas appeler Tosh ou Ianto, j'ai bossé jusqu'à 1 heure du matin, je suis crevé !

– Ils vont bientôt arriver ! Alors magnes, on t'attend !

– Ok, ok, répondit Owen en raccrochant.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Hub, ses collègues étaient en salle de conférence. Ianto avait préparé un thermos de café et lui servit une tasse.

– Bien, Owen, en deux mots, je pense que ce qu'il y avait dans la météorite est en train de faire des siennes. Tu vas avec Tosh, nous allons vous déposer près de la gare. Ianto et moi, nous nous occuperons du centre. Il y a eu des blessés, tu devras les faire transférer à l'hôpital et t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu de contamination.

– Quel genre de contamination, d'après toi ? demanda le médecin.

– D'après la police, ils ont retrouvé des personnes avec des marques noires sur un côté du visage. Il faut voir de quoi il s'agit.

– Bien ! Et vous ?

– Il semblerait que l'entité se soit réfugiée dans un restaurant et le patron s'est enfermé avec des clients dans sa réserve. On va aller les sortir de là. Ianto, vas préparer le SUV, nous arrivons.

Le Gallois quitta la salle pour se rendre au garage. Il allait accompagner le Capitaine et cela le perturbait un peu, il se sentait attiré par cet homme.

L'équipe arriva, s'installa et Ianto démarra. Après avoir déposé Tosh et Owen, ils allèrent vers le centre. La police avait bloqué les rues aux alentours du restaurant, repoussant la foule des curieux. Lorsque le véhicule noir s'arrêta, Jack descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'établissement. En pénétrant dans la salle, il sortit son arme. D'un geste, il indiqua à Ianto de faire le tour. Tout semblait calme, l'alien avait peut-être quitté le bâtiment. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait la progression du Gallois, lui non plus n'avait rien remarqué. Jack se présenta devant la porte de la réserve. Il entendait des voix inquiètes et tenta de rassurer les personnes présentes.

– Ne faites pas de bruit, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout danger est écarté.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, une lumière dorée fondit sur lui, le désarmant. Ianto entendit le bruit étouffé de la chute et se précipita pour voir le Capitaine en mauvaise posture. L'alien était au-dessus de lui et semblait flotter. Il fallait qu'il agisse, mais il avait un mauvais angle et se déplaça. Il pointa son arme et soudain, suspendit son geste. Jack avait disparu avec l'alien dans l'éclat de lumière. Le Gallois baissa son arme, s'interrogeant sur cette étrange disparition.

– Owen, Tosh, vous m'entendez, dit-il en activant son oreillette.

– Oui, Ianto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tosh.

– Jack vient de disparaître !

– Comment ? répliqua Owen.

– Nous avions trouvé l'alien, il a désarmé Jack et il a disparu avec lui. Je ne comprends pas, on aurait dit une activation de la faille, c'était la même lueur dorée.

Ianto fit sortir le propriétaire et les clients et retourna dans la salle après avoir pris le détecteur dans le véhicule. Malgré ses recherches, il ne trouva rien. Il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait des résidus d'énergie dus à la faille. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Où était Jack ?

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Après avoir examiné les abords de la gare, Owen et Tosh se rendirent à l'hôpital. Le médecin examina les patients, mais mis à part les tâches noires, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Les personnes semblaient en bonne santé et ne souffraient pas. Au bout d'une heure, les premiers patients touchés ne présentaient plus aucune trace. Cet état n'était donc pas permanent. Tosh pianotait sur son ordinateur, la faille ne semblait pas avoir été activée, mais alors pourquoi cette lueur qu'avait vu son collègue !

– Ianto ! appela Tosh.

– Oui !

– As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, rien, même le détecteur reste muet.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé de trace d'activation, répondit Tosh.

– Je n'y comprends rien, c'est incroyable, soupira Ianto. Je continue à…

Il s'interrompit soudain. La lueur venait de réapparaître et Jack tomba sur le sol. Le Gallois se précipita.

– Tosh, il est là !

– Comment ça ?

– Il vient de réapparaître, mais il a perdu connaissance.

– Ne bouges pas, on te rejoint, de toute façon, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, les tâches disparaissent après une heure et les personnes semblent se porter comme des charmes, dit Owen en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Ianto s'agenouilla près du Capitaine et le prit dans ses bras. Tout en le tenant fermement, il surveillait les environs. Si l'entité réapparaissait, il lui faudrait se défendre. Quinze minutes plus tard, Owen et Tosh firent irruption dans le restaurant. La jeune femme semblait inquiète. Le médecin se pencha pour examiner son patron que Ianto n'avait pas lâché. Il leva les yeux vers Tosh. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir des larmes perler. Le Gallois semblait secoué par des tremblements.

– Ianto, ça va aller, tu sais bien qu'il s'en sort toujours, dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

Il poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, même si le Capitaine ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack ouvrit les yeux brusquement, s'agrippant au bras qui le tenait. Il respirait difficilement, mais ne semblait pas blessé.

– Calme-toi, lui dit Owen.

– Que s'est-il… ? commença-t-il.

– Il semblerait que l'alien t'ait fait faire une ballade. Ianto a dit que tu avais disparu quelques minutes.

Jack leva les yeux et rencontra le regard désespéré du Gallois. Il fut surpris par la tristesse qu'il y trouva. Il essaya de se redresser et Ianto l'y aida.

– Merci Ianto, dit-il doucement.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur ?

– Pas trop mal. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

– On devrait rentrer au Hub, il faudrait que je t'examine, lança Owen en refermant sa mallette.

Ianto aida Jack à s'installer dans la voiture et reprit le volant. Pendant le trajet, il regarda régulièrement son passager, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir.

– Qu'y a-t-il Ianto ? demanda soudain le Capitaine comme s'il avait senti le regard insistant.

– Euh ! Rien…

– Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste quelques soucis avec mes yeux. Je ne sais pas où il m'a emmené, mais la lumière était aveuglante.

– Il n'est pas revenu avec vous, que s'est-il passé ?

– Il est parti, répondit-il, évasif.

– Où ça ? demanda Tosh.

– J'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. En voulant revenir, j'ai activé mon bracelet et il a tout simplement disparu, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

– Mais comment es-tu revenu ? interrogea Owen.

– Il y avait un vortex de l'autre côté, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter le passage, mais l'atterrissage a été dur.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers ses collègues. Tosh poussa un cri de surprise.

– Jack, tes yeux ! dit-elle avec un accent de panique dans la voix.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Eh bien ! Je dirais qu'ils sont… lumineux, répondit Owen. Tu ferais mieux de les refermer, tu risques de gêner Ianto.

Jack s'exécuta et le Gallois accéléra encore l'allure. Il devenait urgent d'examiner le Capitaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa l'équipe au pied de la tour d'eau et partit garer le véhicule. Owen et Tosh aidèrent leur patron à monter sur la dalle et celle-ci s'ébranla doucement.

Lorsque Ianto pénétra dans la base, Jack était installé sur le lit de la baie médicale. Owen cherchait à comprendre l'étrange réaction de ses yeux.

– Tu sais, Owen, c'est la même lumière qui entourait l'alien. Jack, tu as bien dit qu'il avait disparu ? demanda le Gallois.

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment ! répondit le Capitaine.

– Imagine qu'il ne soit pas parti ! dit Ianto.

– Explique-toi !

– Eh bien ! Je pense qu'il a pu se mettre à l'abri !

– Où ça ? demanda Jack.

Owen commençait à comprendre. L'entité avait dû entrer dans son corps, mais comment l'en sortir s'il se trouvait bien là ?

Tosh écoutait l'échange, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, le corps de Jack devint luminescent. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Owen réfléchissait, mais il ne voyait aucune solution.

– Il faut le congeler ! lança Ianto.

– Comment ça ! s'exclama Tosh.

– C'est simple, l'entité est faite de lumière, donc de chaleur, si on congèle Jack, on la tue, répondit-il.

– Ok, dit Owen, vas préparer un caisson, on arrive.

Ianto se précipita vers le mur, ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et programma le caisson de cryogénisation. Pendant ce temps, Owen injecta un tranquillisant au Capitaine qui retomba sur la table. Ils transportèrent son corps pour le placer dans le caisson et le refermèrent. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela marcherait. Rapidement, la température baissa jusqu'à -180°. Owen surveillait les écrans, s'assurant des constantes de Jack et remarqua une seconde onde cérébrale, sans doute celle de l'alien. Son corps fut brusquement agité de tremblements et la lumière tenta d'en sortir. Ianto était inquiet, mais il resta à regarder. Tosh ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le Capitaine dans cet état et quitta précipitamment la baie médicale. Au bout de 10 mn, la lumière diminua et Jack se calma. Owen constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une onde, restait à savoir si c'était bien celle du Capitaine. Il interrogea Ianto du regard.

– Tu crois que l'alien est mort ? demanda le Gallois.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit le médecin qui enclencha le réchauffement du corps.

Lentement, la température remonta. Ianto sortit préparer du café et ramena une couverture chauffante, le Capitaine aurait besoin de toute la chaleur possible lorsqu'il sortirait de ce caisson. Lorsque l'écran afficha une température corporelle de 37°, Owen ouvrit et examina son patron.

– Tosh ! appela Ianto.

– Oui !

– Tu devrais venir, il semblerait que tout danger soit écarté.

L'informaticienne vint les rejoindre et fixa le corps inerte du Capitaine. Elle avait les yeux rouges et Ianto la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Jack finit par ouvrir les yeux et Owen s'empressa de le lui mettre de la couverture chauffante. Ianto lui proposa un café qu'il accepta en hochant la tête. Le Capitaine avait les yeux vrillés sur ceux du Gallois et celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ce regard, mais n'était-ce pas un effet de son imagination ? C'était peut-être un remerciement muet, être congelé, même quelques minutes, devait passablement perturber l'organisme.

– Comment te sens-tu, demanda le médecin.

– J'ai froid, répondit le Capitaine en claquant des dents.

– Ça va passer, c'était le seul moyen de te débarrasser de l'alien.

– Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– Disons que l'entité t'a utilisé comme canot de sauvetage. C'est Ianto qui a trouvé la solution.

Jack tourna la tête et regarda le Gallois. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse et quitta la baie médicale. Tosh le regarda partir, il semblait abattu. Pendant ce temps, Owen finissait les derniers examens de Jack.

– Tout semble aller, mais tu devrais aller dormir. Ça ne peut te faire que du bien !

– Ok, j'y vais. Tosh, tu veux venir s'il te plait, dit-il en se dirigeant péniblement vers l'escalier.

– J'arrive, tu veux un coup de main ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ça ira, je voudrais simplement te parler.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Jack alla s'asseoir et Tosh vint près de lui. Il semblait tendu et elle entreprit de lui masser les épaules. Le Capitaine apprécia ce geste et resta silencieux quelques instants.

– Que se passe-t-il avec Ianto ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Je crois que ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'a pas mal secoué, dit-elle en arrêtant son massage et en venant se placer face à son patron.

– Il n'a pas été blessé, au moins ?

– Je ne pense pas !

Jack réfléchissait, Ianto n'était pas resté, il avait l'air triste et ne semblait pas en bonne forme.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous en discuterons demain et je verrais ce qui ne va pas.

– Tu me tiens au courant ? demanda Jack.

– Bien sûr, maintenant, il faut te reposer. À demain, dit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Le Capitaine descendit dans son réduit et se coucha après s'être déshabillé. Il resta un moment à repenser à l'expression du visage de Ianto, à la tristesse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux magnifiques. Petit à petit, le sommeil le gagna et il se laissa emporter.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Ianto était arrivé à son appartement. Il alla prendre une douche et s'installa devant la télévision avec un café. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait, il éteignit l'appareil et alla sur la terrasse. Il se sentait vide et malheureux. Finalement, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de monstres, d'aliens et de morts. Il voyait Jack s'éloigner doucement, lui faisant signe de la main. Il partait, il le quittait. Ianto gémit dans son sommeil, il s'agita.

– Jack, ne pars pas, dit-il en dormant, ne me laisse pas…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit était complètement défait. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et il était fatigué. Il se leva, prit une douche et se prépara un café.

Une fois prêt, il sortit. En arrivant au Hub, il constata que Jack dormait toujours, son aventure de la veille l'avait épuisé. Il alla préparer le café et attendit l'arrivée de ses collègues.

À 9 h, le téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de répondre. Le Capitaine avait encore besoin de dormir. Owen et Tosh arrivèrent ensemble. La jeune femme vint lui demander de ses nouvelles et il alla lui chercher un café.

– Il dort toujours ? demanda Owen.

– Il n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis là, répondit Ianto. UNIT voulait nous envoyer un candidat aujourd'hui, je leur ai dit de reporter à demain. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit en forme.

– Tu as bien fait, dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous trois se tournèrent et virent Jack accoudé à la balustrade devant son bureau. Il paraissait en bonne forme, mais Owen insista pour l'examiner. Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant satisfait aux examens, le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau. En passant près de Ianto, il le frôla, ce qui provoqua une décharge électrique dans le corps du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir la sensation qui s'échappait déjà.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Après l'agitation de la veille, un peu de calme était le bienvenu.

***

Le soir, le Capitaine décida d'aller faire un tour au pub, _Chez Max_. À son arrivée, le serveur lui apporta un scotch. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack alla s'installer au piano et caressa les touches du bout des doigts. Cette mélodie lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et il avait envie de la partager. Jean Seberg avait vraiment de très belles chansons et _Dreamers_ faisait partie de celles que le Capitaine aimait le plus. Après quelques notes d'introduction, il commença à chanter. Les clients présents se turent brusquement en entendant cette voix chaude et Ianto, qui avait rejoint ses amis pour la soirée, tourna la tête, s'intéressant au chanteur. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce pub et ignorait même qu'il avait une voix si sensuelle.

Sur la scène, Jack chanta, les yeux fermés comme pour sentir cette mélodie qui le transportait.

_Dreamers have mountains they will climb_

_There are dreamers who don't believe in time_

_Only dreamers have worlds where they can fly far away._

Il aurait tant de choses à dire à un certain Gallois.

_Certain dreamers have kingdoms they will build,_

_Filled with treasures and dragons to be killed_

_Only dreamers have wings with which to fly far away._

_Some people dream of being rich,_

_While others dream of being tall_

_And there are people who don't dream at all._

_Dreamers have shooting stars they chase,_

_There are others with nightmares they must face._

_Sometimes dreamers are forced to leave their dreams far away._

_And there are people who don't dream at all._

Il avait des rêves, pas de royaume, ni de richesse, ni de dragon à tuer, mais juste un trésor à protéger. C'était vraiment une étoile filante qu'il chassait, mais ne pourrait-il jamais l'attraper.

_Sometimes you need to take the time_

_To find treasures and mountains we can climb_

_And maybe we dream to change the way that we feel,_

_Cause to dreamers the real world can be unreal._

Ianto écoutait, finalement, son patron était surprenant. Jamais, il ne se serait douté qu'il pouvait avoir une vie en dehors de Torchwood. Mais il semblait à son aise, ici aussi. Lorsque Jack quitta le piano pour retourner à sa table, le jeune homme resta dans l'ombre et le regarda passer. Le Capitaine ne l'avait pas vu et c'était mieux ainsi.

Vers minuit, Jack se leva et alla récupérer son manteau après avoir salué Max. Il avait envie de marcher un peu avant de rentrer au Hub. Ianto sortit derrière lui et le regarda partir, puis il prit le chemin de son appartement. Il n'avait pas osé aller lui parler.

En arrivant chez lui, il se prépara un café et alla le boire sur la terrasse. De là, il pouvait voir la Water Tower en dessous de laquelle se trouvait le Hub. Il s'imagina Jack, errant dans les salles et eut envie d'aller le rejoindre. Mais que pourrait-il donner comme excuse à sa présence à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Finalement, il alla se coucher, sachant que dans quelques heures, il serait près de lui.

À 7 heures, son réveil sonna. Il s'étira et resta quelques minutes à regarder le plafond. Que n'aurait-il donné pour ne pas être seul dans son lit ce matin ! Il aurait dû rejoindre Jack, lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il occupait ses pensées, mais il n'avait pas osé. Finalement, il se secoua et se leva. Il prit une douche rapidement et se prépara un café. Après avoir fait un dernier tour de l'appartement pour voir si tout était en ordre, il sortit et prit la direction du Hub.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il n'y avait personne. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais les ordinateurs bourdonnaient doucement. Il se dirigea vers le poste principal et regarda s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant la nuit.

Rien, il n'y avait rien eu et le Capitaine semblait être sorti, à moins qu'il ne soit pas rentré après sa soirée au pub. Il alla se préparer un café et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Il ouvrit son journal et commença à écrire.

_Hier soir, je suis allé chez Max. J'ai eu la surprise d'y voir Jack. Je suis resté avec mes amis et je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait remarqué. Il a une voix extraordinaire, cette profondeur, ces vibrations m'ont quelque peu accroché. Je vais y retourner plus régulièrement, on ne sait jamais, il reviendra peut-être. Je voudrais encore l'entendre chanter, c'était merveilleux et apaisant._

_Il est étonnant de le voir si à l'aise, je pensais qu'il n'aspirait qu'à l'action, finalement, je ne le connais pas si bien que cela. Tout comme Janus, il a deux visages. Il n'en est que plus attirant._

_Lorsqu'il est parti, je l'ai suivi, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le rejoindre. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ?_

Ianto posa son journal, le Capitaine venait d'entrer. Il se leva et lui proposa un café que celui-ci s'empressa d'accepter. Jack monta dans son bureau, il avait des dossiers à signer.

Lorsque Ianto entra, son supérieur semblait réfléchir. La dernière mission n'avait pas été facile et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, pourtant, la veille, il avait préféré sortir plutôt que de se reposer.

– Votre café, dit-il en posant la tasse.

– Merci Ianto.

– Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?

– Je suis allé me détendre, répondit Jack.

– En chassant, je suppose !

– Eh bien ! non. Pour une fois, j'ai préféré la compagnie des humains.

Il leva les yeux, étonné que Ianto lui pose ce genre de question et devant son silence, il précisa :

– Je suis juste allé boire un verre. Il y a un pub, pas très loin d'ici et le patron est sympa.

– Et vous êtes reparti accompagné par quelque jolie jeune femme, je suppose, dit le Gallois sur le ton de la conversation.

– Crois-moi ou non, mais je suis reparti seul. Je dirais que quelqu'un occupe déjà mes pensées.

– Oh ! Et elle est jolie ? demanda Ianto.

– Je pense qu'il serait plus approprié de dire qu'il est beau et terriblement sexy ! dit-il les yeux brillants.

– Désolé, Monsieur, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

– T'aurais-je choqué, Ianto ?

– Non Monsieur, je pense que chacun a le choix de sa compagnie. Je dois vous laisser, Tosh vient d'arriver, je vais lui porter un café, dit-il en quittant rapidement le bureau.

Ianto descendit l'escalier. Ainsi, le Capitaine voyait déjà quelqu'un, maintenant, cela en était fini de ses rêves. Il apporta les tasses à Owen qui venait d'arriver, puis alla voir Tosh pour le remettre la sienne.

– Tosh, demain, tu fais quelque chose après le boulot ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien en particulier, pourquoi ?

– Accepterais-tu de venir boire un verre, j'aurais besoin de te parler.

– Bien sûr, tu as un problème ?

– Rien de bien important, mais je voudrais ton avis.

– Ok, vers 17 h, ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. Je t'attendrai à l'office, dit-il en quittant la salle centrale.

De son bureau, Jack les avait regardés discuter. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Comment lui dire que celui qui occupait ses pensées, c'était lui, Ianto ? Tout cela n'avait aucun de sens. Jamais il n'avait eu de problème auparavant pour avouer une attirance à un de ses partenaires, mais là, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il se replongea dans ses dossiers, il serait temps d'y penser plus tard.

Ianto retourna à la cuisine poser son plateau et nettoyer les tasses, puis il sortit discrètement et rentra chez lui. La journée avait été épuisante et il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Le lendemain, la journée fut à nouveau tranquille et à 16 h 30, le Gallois alla fermer l'office et Tosh le rejoignit. Ils prirent la voiture de Ianto pour se rendre à la Bayside Brasserie, sur le bord du bassin. Galamment, le jeune homme recula le siège, invitant sa collègue à s'asseoir et appela le serveur.

– Merci Ianto, dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Que veux-tu boire ? demanda-t-il.

– Une Margarita, s'il te plait.

– Une Margarita et un Black Jack, dit Ianto en se tournant vers le serveur qui venait d'arriver.

– Un Black Jack ! s'étonna la jeune femme.

– Tu me connais, sans café, je suis perdu. Le Black Jack est un cocktail fait de Brandy, de café et de Kirsch.

– Oh ! fit-elle étonnée. Tu n'en finis pas de me surprendre. Bon, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

– Eh bien ! C'est un peu délicat, mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Je suis attiré par un homme, dit-il en rougissant, mais je n'ose pas le lui dire. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais être normal ! Mais maintenant…

– Comment cela normal ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aimer un homme ? demanda Tosh.

– Je ne sais pas, les convenances peut-être !

– Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu ! Peux-tu me dire… commença-t-elle, s'interrompant le temps que le serveur dépose leur commande. Il s'agit de qui ? finit-elle.

Ianto baissa les yeux, comment dire à son amie que son patron l'attirait, elle allait le prendre pour un fou.

– C'est Jack, dit-il penaud.

– Je le savais ! dit-elle triomphante. Alors, dis-moi, ce cocktail…

– Non ça s'est fait comme ça, je n'y peux rien si Jack s'appelle Jack !

– Donc, pour résumer, dit-elle en revenant à la conversation, tu voudrais savoir si tu pourrais aussi lui plaire !

– C'est bien cela, mais hier, il m'a dit qu'il pensait déjà à quelqu'un, un homme apparemment.

– Je vois et tu penses que tu n'as aucune chance, c'est bien ça !

Devant le silence du jeune homme, elle poursuivit :

– Écoute, je ne prétends pas m'y connaître dans l'art de séduire, mais il me semble que tu devrais lui montrer qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

– Oui, mais comment ? L'autre soir, chez Max, je n'ai même pas pu aller le saluer.

– Il va là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est régulier, mais je l'y ai rencontré, il a même chanté. Il a une voix magnifique, finit-il dans un souffle.

Tosh réfléchit un instant en sirotant son verre, puis brusquement le posa et regarda Ianto comme si une idée lumineuse venait de se faire jour dans son esprit.

– Bien, écoute, tu as dit qu'il allait au pub.

– Oui, répondit le Gallois.

– Alors, c'est simple, la prochaine fois que tu le verras, tu iras le voir. Dans trois jours, c'est le réveillon du Nouvel An, je vais l'inciter à y aller, prétextant qu'après son aventure, cela lui fera du bien.

Ianto la regardait, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son amie était en train de lui monter un plan drague.

– À minuit, il est de tradition de s'embrasser sous le gui, alors débrouille-toi pour l'y amener.

– Ok, mais s'il me rejette, je serai avec des amis !

– Si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur son collègue. Je vais lui en parler demain et je te dirais ce qu'il en est.

– D'accord, dit-il avec un sourire.

Leurs verres terminés, Ianto alla payer et raccompagna son amie jusqu'à son appartement, puis il rentra chez lui. Les trois prochains jours allaient être éprouvants.

Le lendemain, Ianto vaqua à ses occupations et dans la matinée, il croisa Tosh qui montait voir le Capitaine. Il alla à l'office de tourisme, il ne voulait pas savoir. Plus tard, elle vint le saluer avant de rentrer chez elle.

– Il n'est pas encore décidé, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais ne t'en fais pas, il reste deux jours. J'y retournerai demain, je ne vais pas le lâcher.

– Merci Tosh, à demain, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Il alluma l'intercom et prévint Jack qu'il rentrait chez lui. Sa nuit fut plus calme, il avait maintenant confiance. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait enfin dire au Capitaine… il s'était endormi et se réveilla frais et dispos.

Comme elle l'avait promis, Tosh tanna Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il lui promette qu'il irait au pub.

***

Toute l'équipe était partie. En ce soir de réveillon, chacun avait des obligations. Tosh devait dîner chez ses parents et Owen allait passer la soirée à chasser la demoiselle esseulée. Ianto était resté vague quant à sa soirée et le Capitaine ne savait pas trop comment occuper son temps libre, malgré la promesse faite à Toshiko.

Quand Jack passa la porte de l'office de tourisme, il faisait nuit noire. La neige, qui était tombée toute la journée, avait formé un épais manteau sur toute la ville et il faisait froid. Il remonta le col de son manteau et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas être seul et avait finalement décidé de passer la soirée chez Max. Tosh avait raison, cela pourrait lui être profitable.

La journée avait été difficile, il avait reçu trois candidats envoyés par UNIT pour remplacer Gwen. La jeune femme avait été victime de la faille et lorsque celle-ci l'avait rejetée, Jack n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la faire interner sur l'île de Flat Holm au grand désespoir de son mari. Le choix n'était vraiment pas facile, il fallait que l'heureux élu soit efficace, professionnel et surtout compatible avec le caractère du Capitaine et celui de l'équipe, pas la peine de chercher les ennuis.

Il était 22 heures, lorsqu'il arriva au pub. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées, laissant supposer qu'il y avait du monde. Le passage à la nouvelle année allait être fêtée comme il se doit, entre amis et dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jack pénétra dans l'établissement et laissa son manteau au vestiaire.

– Bonsoir, Capitaine ! lui dit une jeune femme en prenant son vêtement.

– Bonsoir, Annie. Il y a beaucoup de monde, ce soir.

– Oui et Max a décidé que tous ceux qui voudraient chanter seraient accompagnés par le Jazz Band qu'il a fait venir. Vous allez chanter ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

– Peut-être ! répondit-il évasif.

Puis il entra dans la salle. Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais sa table était toujours disponible. Se frayant un passage, il alla s'y installer. Tranquillement, il regardait les clients et un serveur vint prendre sa commande. Sur la scène, le groupe jouait une musique d'ambiance en attendant les premiers chanteurs. Max vint le saluer et s'assit quelques minutes pour discuter un peu. Il aimait bien cet homme au charme charismatique qui avait une voix si sensuelle.

– Alors, Capitaine, aurons-nous droit à quelques mélodies ce soir ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment en forme et les changements d'années ne m'ont jamais vraiment réussi.

– Allons, il faut vous amuser, rien de tel pour chasser les idées noires, lui dit-il en se levant pour retourner dernière le bar, le barman avait vraiment beaucoup de travail et un coup de main ne serait pas négligeable.

Cela faisait une heure que Jack était assis dans son coin, dans un groupe de jeunes gens entra et qu'il entendit une voix familière. Ianto venait d'arriver et Jack fut surpris de constater que pour une fois, il n'était pas en costume. Il portait un jean noir qui le moulait parfaitement, une chemise blanche ouverte sur un cordon où pendait une dent de requin et une veste, en jean noir également. L'ensemble était très sexy et le Capitaine se dit que finalement, peu importe ce que portait le Gallois, il était toujours aussi désirable.

Une jeune femme venait de chanter et Max, debout sur la scène, exhortait ses clients à se dévouer. Puis soudain, comme pour forcer la main à Jack, il tendit le bras vers le fond de la salle, demandant à l'assistance d'applaudir la prochaine prestation. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent, suivant la direction du bras.

– Dis, ce ne serait pas ton patron, demanda un des jeunes hommes à Ianto.

– Si, pourquoi ?

– Je dirais qu'il est Wouah, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

– Oui, je sais, souffla Ianto en le regardant traverser la salle rapidement pour se rendre sur la scène.

Max lui remit le micro et descendit. Jack se tourna et dit quelques mots au batteur, qui donna le tempo et lança la musique. Après quelques mesures, le Capitaine entonna _What Is This Thing Called Love_ de _Cole Porter_. Ianto se tourna pour prendre son verre et suspendit son geste en entendant les premières paroles. La chanson parlait de cœur monotone et d'amour, de jours merveilleux et de rejet.

Jack l'observait de la scène et sa voix vibrait, il voulait mettre tout son cœur dans cette mélodie et l'assistance était silencieuse et le regardait, mais il aurait voulu que ce soit Ianto qui le voit. Le jeune homme restait obstinément tourné et ne bougeait pas, regardant le chanteur dans le miroir derrière le comptoir. Cette voix lui pénétrait les entrailles. En l'écoutant, il pensa que Tosh avait réussi dans son entreprise, car Jack ne passait jamais ses soirées en ville. D'habitude, il restait au Hub. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait là, mais elle avait incité Ianto à s'habiller comme pour un rendez-vous et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, espérant vraiment que Jack viendrait.

Une fois la chanson terminée, le Capitaine quitta la scène et se dirigea vers le bar. Son verre était vide et il demanda au barman de le remplir. Les jeunes gens discutaient et riaient, mais Ianto avait disparu, il avait dû partir. Il retourna s'asseoir et écouta les chanteurs suivants. Minuit allait sonner lorsqu'une ombre se profila sur la table du Capitaine.

– Bonsoir, fit Ianto. Vous passez une bonne soirée, Monsieur.

– Je te croyais parti, répondit-il en levant les yeux.

– Non, j'avais une course à faire.

– À cette heure ! reprit Jack surpris.

– Oui, Max n'avait plus de gui et il m'a demandé d'en ramener de chez moi.

– Oh, ainsi tu es également fleuriste ! Tu as de nombreux talents, dis-moi.

Ianto rougit un peu et sur l'invitation du Capitaine, il tira la chaise et s'installa. Ses amis le regardaient, discutant à voix basse, lui lançant des œillades entendues.

Peu à peu, la piste de danse se vida. Puis soudain, on entendit retentir le premier coup de minuit et les clients se mirent à décompter. En arrivant à zéro, des cris et des embrassades vinrent accueillir la nouvelle année. Ianto se leva et Jack ne bougea pas. Le Capitaine pensa qu'il allait partir rejoindre ses amis, quand le jeune homme se pencha sur lui et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

– Bonne année Capitaine, dit-il avec un sourire.

Jack le regarda, stupéfait par son geste. Ce jeune homme discret pouvait être des plus surprenants. La musique avait repris, Ianto attrapa la main de Jack et l'entraîna. Pendant l'intermède, Max avait accroché des petits paquets de gui, un peu partout au-dessus de la piste. Le jeune homme vint se placer sous l'un des bouquets, prit le visage du Capitaine et l'attira vers lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il espérait ce moment. Leur baiser fut long et sensuel. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux et tous applaudirent. Ianto rayonnait, il avait fait le premier pas, restait à savoir si Jack ferait le suivant.

Jack ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser. Il était comme en dehors du temps. Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait et il allait se réveiller. Mais il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et le tirer à l'extérieur de la piste. Il suivit le mouvement, se laissant faire comme un enfant. Ianto le raccompagna à sa table et retourna au bar voir ses amis. Il devait prendre congé, le Capitaine ne semblait pas réceptif à ses avances. Après un dernier regard attristé, il quitta le pub.

Jack l'avait regardé partir, trop perturbé pour réagir. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé qu'il pourrait intéresser le jeune homme. Était-ce un pari fait avec ses amis ? Max vint le tirer de ses pensées en s'installant près de lui.

– Eh bien ! Capitaine, vous laissez votre ami partir seul ?

– Je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris par son comportement. Depuis le temps que nous travaillons ensemble, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il…

– Vous devriez le rejoindre, répondit Max en lui coupant la parole. Il ne doit pas être loin. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez. La semaine dernière, il était là lorsque vous êtes venu et il ne vous a pas lâché des yeux.

Jack le regarda stupéfait. À son dernier passage, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme. Il était aussi discret que lorsqu'il travaillait. Finalement, il se décida, se leva et remercia Max pour cette bonne soirée. Il devait discuter avec Ianto, il devait savoir…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking, il constata que la voiture du Gallois n'était plus là. Au pas de course, il se rendit à son appartement, avec un peu de chance, il serait rentré. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il ne vit pas non plus le véhicule. Il décida d'attendre un peu, on ne sait jamais, il pouvait s'être arrêté pour une course quelconque. Au bout d'une heure, transit de froid, le Capitaine se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer, qu'au mieux, il pourrait voir Ianto le lendemain et il serait toujours temps de lui parler. Il repartit donc en direction du Hub, faisant un détour par la baie. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit après que Ianto l'ait embrassé. Il est vrai qu'il avait été pris par surprise, mais il avait apprécié.

Poursuivant son chemin, il croisa plusieurs couples, marchant d'un bon pas et se tenant par la taille. Il pourrait être lui aussi dans cette situation s'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot. En arrivant sur Havannah St, il aperçut un groupe de personnes qui se disputaient. En s'approchant, il reconnut la voiture de Ianto près du bassin. Le jeune homme était aux prises avec un homme massif qui semblait assez éméché. Pendant ce temps, son comparse avait pris place dans le véhicule et s'apprêtait à démarrer. Ianto en se défendant était poussé petit à petit vers le bord du quai et Jack vit le moment où il allait basculer dans l'eau glacée. Il se mit à courir, poussant de véritables hurlements, question de faire fuir les assaillants. En voyant cette tornade arriver sur eux, l'homme poussa Ianto qui tomba et les deux hommes prirent précipitamment la fuite.

Voyant le jeune homme disparaître dans les eaux froides, le Capitaine quitta son manteau avant de sauter. Saisi par le froid, le Gallois avait perdu connaissance et commençait à couler. Jack l'attrapa par le bras et réussit à le ramener sur la terre ferme. Il tenta de le réanimer et n'y parvenant pas, il saisit son téléphone, appela les urgences et enveloppa Ianto dans son manteau. L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et Jack commençait à s'inquiéter.

– Il est en hypothermie, lui dit l'un des ambulanciers, il est resté longtemps dans l'eau ?

– Pas vraiment, juste le temps que je le rejoigne et que je le sorte de là, je dirais quelques minutes.

– Nous devons l'emmener, il va avoir besoin d'être réchauffé et surveillé.

– Je vous accompagne, dit le Capitaine transi de froid.

L'ambulancier lui remit une couverture de survie. En attendant qu'il puisse se changer, cela le protègerait un peu. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, l'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital. Jack sortit sa carte et l'infirmière s'occupa immédiatement du jeune homme.

– Il faut que vous restiez là, Capitaine. J'ai appelé le médecin, il viendra vous voir dès qu'il aura examiné votre ami.

Jack n'avait pas le choix, il devrait attendre. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Et s'il n'était pas passé par les quais… À cette pensée, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour une simple hésitation, il allait perdre Ianto. Il n'en était pas question, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte.

Il en était à ce moment de ses réflexions lorsque le médecin vint le voir.

– Votre ami a eu de la chance que vous vous trouviez là. Nous lui avons mis un goutte à goutte pour le réchauffer et il devrait vite s'en remettre.

– Pourrais-je le voir, docteur ? demanda Jack assez inquiet.

– Bien sûr, mais il est toujours inconscient et je ne pense pas qu'il se réveille avant demain matin. Infirmière, appela-t-il en se tournant vers l'accueil, veuillez accompagner le Capitaine jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Bonsoir, dit-il à Jack, je repasserais le voir demain.

– Bonsoir docteur et merci.

L'infirmière conduisit Jack jusqu'à la chambre où dormait Ianto. Il semblait si calme. Le Capitaine prit une chaise et se rapprocha du lit. Il allait veiller le jeune homme jusqu'à son réveil.

Au matin, il n'y avait pas de changement. Après l'avoir examiné, le docteur ne put que constater une absence totale de réaction. Ce n'était pas vraiment logique. Avec la perfusion, il aurait dû avoir une température normale, mais celle-ci était toujours très basse. Il demanda à une infirmière de faire des prélèvements de sang et de les envoyer rapidement au laboratoire. Il fallait trouver pourquoi Ianto ne se réveillait pas. Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent, le médecin ne vit rien de suspect. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Tous les indicateurs disaient que le jeune homme allait bien, si ce n'est qu'il semblait dans le coma.

Jack passa un coup de fil à Owen pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, lui demander de lui apporter des vêtements secs et le prévenir qu'il serait absent le temps que Ianto serait inconscient.

Dans la soirée, il vit ses deux collègues arriver. Tosh lui tendit un café et il la remercia.

– Alors, demanda Owen en lui donnant ses vêtements de rechange.

– Rien, il est comme ça depuis son arrivée. Je pensais pourtant l'avoir sorti rapidement. C'est à croire qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller.

– Pourquoi, fit Tosh étonnée. Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

– Pourquoi m'accuser ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai sauté à l'eau pour le sortir.

– Excuses-moi, mais il semblait heureux hier en partant, il m'a dit qu'il espérait passer une bonne soirée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme toujours, Tosh semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses et cela intrigua le Capitaine.

– Je ne comprends pas, lui dit-il.

– Tu n'es pas allé au pub ?

– Si, pourquoi ?

– Ianto devait y aller aussi et il espérait bien t'y voir.

– Effectivement, il y était, mais il était accompagné.

– Et il n'est pas venu te parler ?

– Si ! Et il m'a embrassé sous le gui et je dois dire qu'il m'a surpris.

Tosh était radieuse. Ainsi, son ami avait montré au Capitaine les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui. Mais il semblait que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle lui avait donné des indications pourtant, lui souhaiter une Bonne Année et le tirer sous le gui. Le Capitaine aurait dû comprendre. Elle sembla soudain inquiète.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

– Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'ai pas vraiment réagi. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a quitté le pub.

– Il est parti et tu l'as laissé faire ! dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

– Que voulais-tu que je fasse ! Et puis, comment savais-tu ce qu'il devait se passer ?

– Ianto m'en a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il… comment te dire ? Il voulait se rapprocher de toi, finit-elle dans un murmure.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je suis pourtant le premier concerné il me semble !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un semblable déferlement de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, Jack semblait ouvert d'habitude, comment n'avait-il pas remarqué l'attention que lui portait Ianto.

– Owen, lança-t-elle en se retournant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions. Il n'y a rien à faire ce soir. Jack, si tu veux bien, je passerai demain pour te remplacer.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas et les regarda partir sans un geste. Ainsi, Ianto était passé au pub pour le voir.

– _Oh Tosh, douce Tosh, tu connais si bien les hommes !_ se dit-il.

Jack retourna s'installer près de Ianto et continua de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il lui dirait combien il avait été surpris et heureux de son initiative. Étant épuisé par toutes les heures de veille, il croisa ses bras sur le lit et posa sa tête pour dormir un peu. Pendant son sommeil, il prit la main de Ianto et la serra doucement.

Au matin, le Gallois était toujours endormi. Jack le regarda quelques instants et se rapprocha de son visage.

– Je te demande pardon, Ianto, je ne savais pas. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Il resta là à attendre qu'il se réveille, mais la journée passa sans changement. Tosh était revenue comme prévu, mais Jack ne voulut pas quitter le chevet du malade.

– Owen, as-tu retrouvé la voiture de Ianto ?

– Oui, elle avait été abandonnée dans le centre-ville.

– Il faut la ramener chez lui, tu peux t'en charger, demanda le Capitaine.

– C'est déjà fait et Tosh s'est chargée de la faire nettoyer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait avec, mais elle était dans un drôle d'état. Enfin, à part quelques éraflures, il n'y a pas de dommages.

Lorsque ses collègues le quittèrent, Jack retourna auprès de Ianto. Il allait encore passer la nuit à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il lui reprit la main et commença à lui parler, de tout et de rien, simplement pour que le Gallois sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le lendemain, quand Jack ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de Ianto. Celui-ci souriait légèrement. Ses yeux semblaient dire à quel point il était heureux que le Capitaine soit à ses côtés.

– Eh salut ! De retour dans le monde des vivants !

– Bonjour Capitaine.

– Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher le médecin.

Il sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait, accompagné de l'infirmière. Celle-ci l'examina et constata que la tension et la température étaient correctes.

– Bien, M. Jones, il semblerait que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Votre patron ne vous a pas quitté depuis votre arrivée. Il était inquiet.

– C'est bien lui, dit le Gallois en regardant le Capitaine. Toujours à se faire du souci pour les autres.

Jack lui sourit un peu tristement, si Ianto n'était pas parti seul du pub, il ne serait pas couché dans ce lit.

– Quand va-t-il pouvoir sortir ?

– Je pense rapidement, le médecin va passer et il vous le dira. Mais il va falloir qu'il se repose.

– Aucun problème, je vais y veiller, répondit Jack avec un léger sourire.

Il venait de s'improviser garde-malade !

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

Le lendemain, Ianto quitta l'hôpital et Jack le raccompagna chez lui. Une fois installé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Le Capitaine le laissa et alla se préparer un café.

Plus tard, Ianto se leva, ses jambes n'étaient pas très sûres, mais il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau. Il enfila un peignoir et sortit de la chambre. En arrivant dans le salon, il constata que Jack s'était assoupi sur le canapé. Il le regarda quelques instant en finissant de boire. Jack ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme qui retournait vers la cuisine. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il était temps de savoir réellement pourquoi il l'avait embrassé.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien Monsieur.

– Trois jours dans le coma, tu as fait fort. Nous ne comprenions pas, le médecin n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer ton état. Aurais-tu une idée ?

– Non Monsieur, en fait, je dois avouer que j'étais bien même si j'avais froid. Je ne pourrais pas me l'expliquer. Il me semblait que l'on me tenait et que je n'allais pas tomber dans le précipice devant lequel je me trouvais. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me lâche.

– Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as quitté le pub aussi vite ?

Ianto détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas que le Capitaine y lise la douleur d'avoir été rejeté. Il l'avait embrassé, mais Jack n'avait pas semblé intéressé.

– Ianto !

– Je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas, dit-il simplement.

– Comment ça ! Tu m'embrasses et tu pars ! J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

– J'ai fait une erreur, je…

Jack s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Ianto posa son verre, la main tremblante. Il avait si souvent souhaité sentir cette chaleur. Le Capitaine le retourna et lui prit doucement les lèvres. Ianto répondit à ce baiser délicat. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme avait toujours les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Sur ses cils perlaient des larmes. Jack les essuya du pouce et l'embrassa de nouveau.

– Ianto, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé, cela fait des semaines que j'attends. Je ne pensais pas avoir une chance avec toi.

– Pourquoi, parce que vous êtes un homme ?

– Non, parce que tu en es un ! Tu sais bien que pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Tout au long de ma vie, j'ai eu des aventures aussi bien masculines que féminines, mais toi, il m'avait semblé que seules les femmes t'intéressaient.

– Effectivement, répondit Ianto, mais ce ne sont pas les hommes qui m'attirent, c'est vous ! Et puis, vous m'aviez dit que vous pensiez à quelqu'un.

Après cet aveu, il baissa les yeux. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et attendait le verdict. Pourtant comme il l'avait si bien dit, il avait eu de nombreuses aventures, alors il en serait de même pour lui. Que pouvait-il espérer, quelques moments, quelques heures ou quelques jours peut-être, mais rien de plus. Lorsqu'il ne l'intéresserait plus, le Capitaine partirait pour d'autres conquêtes.

Mais il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, Jack venait de glisser sa main sous le peignoir. De son autre main, il lui caressait la nuque, semant des baisers le long de son cou. Le jeune homme se cambra sous cette sensation merveilleuse, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise de son partenaire et il commença à goûter son dos du bout de ses doigts.

Jack entraîna Ianto vers le salon sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il le poussa doucement sur le canapé, se mit à genou et visita son corps après avoir écarté le peignoir. Le jeune homme laissait échapper des gémissements et se soumettait aux mains expertes de son futur amant. Après avoir parcouru le corps offert, Jack descendit vers le bas ventre de Ianto et délicatement pris son membre dressé. Il commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, puis sans prévenir le prit en bouche. Le Gallois se cambra sous la fellation. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Capitaine délaissa le sexe pour revenir vers le visage de son partenaire.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans le regard azur qu'il croisa. Il y lut de la tendresse et de la douceur. Il se redressa, rejoignit Jack sur la moquette et laissa ses mains explorer ce corps qui se pressait maintenant contre lui. Sensuellement, il passa son ongle en remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, arrachant des frissons à Jack. Celui-ci soupira longuement et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le jeune homme le bascula doucement et Jack s'allongea. Ianto aussi voulait goûter ce corps qui le rendait fou depuis si longtemps. Lentement, il explora chaque parcelle du visage, du cou, puis du torse de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il arriva au sexe tendu, il regarda Jack, celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il laissa alors glisser sa main, observant la réaction du Capitaine. Celui-ci se cambra sous la caresse et gémit. Ianto remplaça sa main par sa bouche et lentement entama un va-et-vient qui arracha de nouveaux soupirs à son compagnon.

– Ianto, soupira Jack.

Le Capitaine l'arrêta et le tira à lui. Il l'embrassa, forçant doucement ses lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'enroulant délicatement. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants et il passa ses mains sur le visage du Gallois, le détaillant comme s'il voulait mémoriser ce visage qu'il aimait. Puis il se releva, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et revint vers Ianto qui s'était adossé au canapé. Il posa le tube de lubrifiant et entreprit de caresser l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Celui-ci, les yeux vrillés sur ceux du Capitaine, se tendit.

– Tu veux continuer ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ianto ne répondit rien, mais se tourna et s'appuya sur le canapé. Jack continua de le caresser et arrivé à l'anneau de chair, il entra délicatement un doigt. Le jeune homme se cambra de nouveau, mais se laissa faire. Jack picorait son cou de légers baisers et introduisit un second, puis un troisième doigt. De son autre main, il s'enduisit le sexe afin de pouvoir pénétrer en douceur ce corps offert. Après quelques instants, il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre devant l'intimité de Ianto. Doucement, il pénétra dans l'antre chaud. Sous l'intrusion, le Gallois gémit, puis petit à petit, il se détendit, accompagnant le mouvement du Capitaine. Le lent va-et-vient faisait monter de nouvelles sensations dans son corps et il aimait cela. Jack passa sa main sur son torse, descendit se saisir de sa virilité et commença à la caresser.

Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, lentement mais sûrement, le Capitaine sentait monter l'orgasme. Sa main se calqua sur le mouvement de ses reins et lorsqu'il jouit, Ianto se répandit également dans sa main. Toujours agité de tremblements, Jack vint embrasser le dos de son compagnon. De petits frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale du Gallois qui s'était effondré sur le bord du canapé. Lentement, le Capitaine se retira sans cesser sa promenade de baisers et se colla contre le dos de son partenaire.

– Si tu ne t'étais pas sauvé du pub, la soirée aurait pu finir comme ça, dit-il, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant.

Ianto ne répondit rien et se tourna pour faire face à Jack. Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau, le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne le laisserait plus le quitter, il avait attrapé son étoile filante. Le Gallois s'échappa des bras de son amant et se releva.

– Où vas-tu ? lui demanda le Capitaine.

– Prendre un douche et me coucher. Tu me rejoins ?

– Ce n'est pas le genre d'invitation qu'il faut me faire, tu risques de ne pas dormir beaucoup.

– Alors restes ici, répondit le Gallois, l'œil malicieux. Mon médecin m'a dit de me reposer.

Jack éclata de rire et se leva. Ils prirent rapidement une douche et allèrent se coucher. Ianto se blottit contre le Capitaine et s'endormit, il était éreinté.

Le lendemain, Ianto se leva le premier et alla préparer le café. Lorsqu'il revint, Jack était adossé aux oreillers et semblait réfléchir.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre la tasse que lui avait ramenée le Gallois.

– Oui.

– Tu devrais rester chez toi aujourd'hui, on pourra se passer de toi, tu as encore besoin de te reposer.

– Je pense que ça ira, mon boulot n'est pas si épuisant que cela et de toute façon, j'ai du classement à faire dans les archives. Ce n'est pas très physique, dit-il en leva les yeux.

Un éclat passa dans le regard de Jack et Ianto se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de lui tendre une perche que le Capitaine s'empressa de saisir.

– Cela dépend de ce que tu dois _classer_ ! dit-il taquin.

Le jeune homme finit son café, retourna dans la cuisine pour déposer la tasse et partit prendre une douche avant de s'habiller. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, ils partirent pour le Hub. Ianto s'arrêta prendre des viennoiseries et laissa Jack continuer son chemin. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arriver avec lui, il ne voulait pas entendre de réflexions de la part de Owen.

En pénétrant le Hub, il fut surpris par le silence. Tosh leva les yeux et se précipita vers lui.

– Alors, demanda-t-elle, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien mieux, merci.

– Il est resté avec toi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le Capitaine.

– Euh oui ! répondit-il, rougissant légèrement.

– Super, et vous avez pu parler ?

– Pas vraiment, dit-il rougissant de plus belle.

Tosh était aux anges. Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés et cela lui faisait plaisir.

– Je vais préparer du café, tu en veux ?

– Oui, merci, dit-elle en retournant à son poste.

Ianto alla préparer le plateau, disposa les viennoiseries dans une assiette et remplit les tasses. Il alla faire la distribution et finit par le Capitaine.

– Je vais aux archives, dit-il en quittant le bureau.

Jack le regarda partir, Ianto semblait encore fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester chez lui. Vers 10 h, le téléphone sonna, un employé d'UNIT l'informa qu'un candidat allait se présenter et qu'il faudrait qu'un choix soit fait. Il manquait un membre à l'équipe et toutes les propositions qui avaient été faites ne semblaient pas convenir. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un effort.

– Ianto, appela-t-il par l'intercom.

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Cet après-midi, il faudrait que tu restes à l'office, UNIT nous envoie un candidat.

– Ok, dit-il, de toute façon, je devais remonter, il est pratiquement midi. Je dois commander les repas.

Il se rendit à l'office, pour attendre l'arrivée du livreur. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Ianto ferma la porte pour l'heure du déjeuner, il ne rouvrirait qu'à 14 h. Il descendit et lança à la cantonade :

– Si vous voulez bien venir déjeuner, aujourd'hui, ce sera chinois !

Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine pour déposer la commande. Lorsque ses collègues arrivèrent, il avait déposé les plats devant chaque place et avait préparé les tasses pour le café qui ne manquait jamais de suivre.

Pendant le repas, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, c'était une joyeuse cacophonie et tous semblaient de bonne humeur. Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, celui-ci était silencieux depuis quelques minutes et l'observait. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et replongea dans son plat. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il nettoya et rangea, puis se dirigea vers l'office, il était temps d'ouvrir le bureau.

Installé à l'ordinateur, il attendait les visiteurs. Il lisait ses messages quand il en vit un de Jack.

De : J. Harkness

À : I. Jones

Sujet : Aucun

J.- Comment te sens-tu ?

I.- Bien.

J.- Pendant le repas, tu me semblais fatigué, tu devrais rentrer.

I.- On attend de la visite. Peux pas partir.

J.- Tosh peut te remplacer.

I.- Inutile, je vais bien.

J.- Quand il sera là, tu pourras rentrer.

I.- On verra. Ton rendez-vous vient d'entrer, nous arrivons.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

Ianto coupa la communication et conduisit son visiteur le long des couloirs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle centrale, celui-ci regarda, ébahi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans la base de Torchwood et avait été surpris d'avoir été proposé pour le poste. Ianto le conduisit jusqu'au bureau et s'éclipsa pour aller chercher du café.

Il revint déposer les tasses, les deux hommes discutaient, Jack lisant le dossier administratif. Ianto avait jeté un coup d'œil et croisé un regard noisette des plus séduisants. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'office, il n'y avait pas fait attention.. Il eut un coup au cœur et regarda Jack. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, cet homme était attirant.

– Capitaine, je vais rentrer finalement, dit-il en quittant précipitamment le bureau.

Surpris, Jack leva les yeux et n'eut que le temps de le voir dévaler les escaliers. Qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi cette soudaine fuite ?

Ianto croisa Tosh qui remarqua qu'il avait les yeux humides. Elle courut après lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

– Ianto, dit-elle en l'arrêtant, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Je rentre.

– Attends, il y a eu un problème avec Jack ?

– Pas encore, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder, répondit le Gallois toujours au bord des larmes.

– Comment, je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en réfléchissant rapidement, il a fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

– Tu as vu notre futur collègue ? dit-il en levant enfin les yeux.

– Pas encore, mais je pense que Jack nous le présentera quand il sera engagé.

– Je ne doute pas qu'il le sois, dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Tosh était un peu perdue, son collègue venait d'avoir une réaction qui la dépassait. Le matin, il était heureux et maintenant, il semblait que son monde s'était écroulé. Quand elle revint dans la salle, Jack faisait faire le tour de la base à son invité.

– Tosh, dit-il avec un sourire. Je te présente Drystan Connor, il va venir travailler avec nous, il lui faudrait un pass, tu peux t'en charger ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle.

La jeune informaticienne venait de comprendre la réaction de son ami. Jack alla également le présenter à Owen, ce dernier lui sera la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau, du haut de l'escalier, il essaya de trouver le Gallois.

– Euh ! commença-t-il, quelqu'un a vu Ianto ?

– Il est rentré chez lui, répondit Tosh, il ne semblait pas bien. Si tu veux, je passerai le voir ?

– Non, ça ira, je ferai un saut à son appartement tout à l'heure.

Il ne comprenait pourquoi il avait brusquement décidé de partir. Le matin, il avait été impossible à convaincre et ce soir, il s'était à nouveau sauvé. Jack revoyait la soirée du Nouvel An et s'inquiéta. Aurait-il fait quelque chose sans le savoir ?

Quand il décida de partir, Drystan était près de Tosh. Celle-ci lui avait créé son pass et lui expliquait le fonctionnement du système.

– Tosh, j'y vais, lança-t-il.

– Ok, tiens-moi au courant, c'est peut-être le contre-coup de son coma, dit-elle assez convaincante.

Jack sortit et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'appartement de Ianto. Il sonna à l'interphone, mais n'obtint que le silence. Il alla faire le tour du parking, sa voiture était là, il n'était donc pas loin. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis leva les yeux et vit de la lumière sur la terrasse du Gallois. Il retourna à l'interphone et insista. Finalement, il obtint une réponse.

– Oui ! s'exclama Ianto.

– C'est Jack, laisse-moi entrer, je voudrais te parler.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il semblerait que tu sois parti un peu trop rapidement. Je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien.

– Tout va bien, merci, répondit-il.

– Ça n'a pas l'air. Laisse-moi monter, juste quelques instants, dit-il une supplique dans la voix.

Après un silence, Ianto se décida, il valait mieux en terminer maintenant. Quand Jack sonna, il lui ouvrit et se détourna rapidement. Jack entra et referma la porte.

– Ianto, appela-t-il, qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me fuies de cette façon ?

Le Gallois était parti dans la cuisine, le Capitaine l'entendait préparer du café. Il posa son manteau et attendit patiemment que son hôte revienne. Le jeune homme vint lui donner une tasse. Jack le huma quelques instants, c'était un vrai bonheur, ce café !

– Ianto, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rien.

– Je t'en prie, je sais qu'il y a un problème, explique-moi !

Le jeune homme lui tournait obstinément le dos. Il ne voulait pas que son patron voit ses larmes. Il avait été idiot de penser que la nuit précédente représenterait quelque chose pour lui. Le Capitaine s'approcha lentement et le prit par les épaules pour le tourner. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, Jack vit que Ianto avait les yeux embrumés de larmes. Il le serra contre lui.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Je suis idiot, je savais que tu ne resterais pas.

– Comment ça ? interrogea le Capitaine, surpris par ses larmes.

– Drystan… commença Ianto.

– Oui, eh bien ! quoi, Drystan ? demanda Jack. Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi !

– J'ai vu comment il te regardait, il est séduisant, il devrait te plaire.

– Oh ! C'est donc ça ! Et tu penses que je vais vouloir le mettre dans mon lit ?

Devant le silence du Gallois, il le serra un peu plus, puis doucement prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel auquel Ianto répondit avec fougue.

– Ianto, tu crois donc que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? Tu me connais mal, quand j'aime, je suis fidèle.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, Jack venait de sous-entendre qu'il l'aimait. Il y avait donc de l'espoir. Il se blottit dans ses bras et se calma doucement. Le Capitaine l'amena vers la chambre, le Gallois était épuisé, il fallait qu'il dorme. Ianto se laissa faire lorsque son amant commença à le déshabiller, il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Mais Jack ne tenta rien, il se contenta de lui enlever ses vêtements et le coucha, après quoi, il alla prendre une douche et vint s'allonger près de lui. Le jeune homme retourna se lover dans ses bras et s'endormit.

Au matin, Ianto se réveilla seul et se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Jack n'était pas venu, il ne l'avait pas rassuré. Il replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller puis se redressa brusquement. Cet oreiller portait l'odeur du Capitaine, ce n'était pas possible, le matin, il avait changé le linge de lit. Il se leva plein d'espoir et se rendit au salon. Il était là, près de la fenêtre et regardait la baie. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna et s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour, dit-il en prenant le Gallois dans ses bras. Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, mais en me réveillant, j'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé !

– Désolé, je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je ne voulais pas te déranger. À l'avenir, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, je voudrais que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance et si tu as un problème, viens m'en parler.

Ianto soupira et se dégagea des bras de son amant. Il se rendit à la cuisine et prépara le café, qu'il rapporta au Capitaine. La journée commençait bien, mais il allait falloir affronter le nouveau venu.

– Tu l'as engagé finalement ? dit-il en évitant de croiser le regard de son patron.

– Oui, il me semble convenir parfaitement. Il sera à l'essai pendant un mois et ensuite, on verra bien. En tout cas, Owen sera content d'avoir de l'aide.

– Il va me falloir connaître sa préférence pour son café, dit-il, à moins qu'il n'aime pas le café !

– Si c'est le cas, il va vite changer d'avis lorsqu'il goûtera ton nectar, répondit Jack en finissant sa tasse. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je voudrais voir comment il s'en sort. Tu restes ici aujourd'hui, repose-toi, et pas de discussion, dit-il brusquement en voyant Ianto ouvrir la bouche.

– Ok, alors à demain.

– Pourquoi demain ? Je pourrais peut-être passer ce soir, enfin si tu veux bien !

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! répondit le Gallois.

Jack alla s'habiller et Ianto l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Se retournant, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Et tu te reposes ! insista-t-il avant de sortir.

Le jeune homme sortit sur le balcon, il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se rendait vers la Water Tower. Il resta encore quelques minutes après qu'il ait disparu et retourna se coucher. Jack avait raison, il lui fallait du repos.

***

En arrivant au Hub, le Capitaine alla voir Drystan pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Celui-ci leva la tête en le voyant et afficha un sourire, qui le surprit quelque peu. Puis il se rendit dans son bureau. À peine était-il assis que Tosh entra comme un ouragan et ferma la porte.

– On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle visiblement en colère.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ianto… commença-t-elle.

– Il va bien, rassure-toi, je suis passé le voir hier soir et nous avons parlé. Je suis resté près de lui cette nuit et ce matin, je lui ai demandé de se reposer. Il sera là demain.

– Oh ! fit-elle, désolée, mais hier, il m'avait semblé… enfin, si tout va bien, tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi Drystan se réjouit autant d'être ici ?

– Beaucoup de monde voudrait travailler à Torchwood !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué le boulot, il a paru très intéressé par le fait que pour la chasse, tu ne sortais qu'avec l'un d'entre nous.

– Et…

– Eh bien ! Il a déduit que Owen et moi étions plutôt des scientifiques et Ianto…

– Oui, que pense-t-il de Ianto ? dit le Capitaine soudain irrité.

– Il a dit que sa place était ici et pas sur le terrain, qu'il n'est que le réceptionniste, après tout !

– Très bien, alors on va mettre les choses au point. Il y a eu assez de zizanie avec Gwen, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Merci Tosh.

– De rien, mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux te mettre au courant. Il semble compétent, mais il n'est pas le patron.

– Au fait, dit-il avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, tu devais peut-être appeler Ianto. Si c'est toi qui le fait, je pense que ce sera mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que je le surveille.

– Pas de problème, dit-elle en sortant.

Ainsi Drystan voulait reléguer Ianto dans un rôle de sous-fifre, il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

Brusquement, l'alarme se déclencha. Des Weevils étaient sortis des égouts et il fallait agir. Il se précipita vers le garage, Drystan était déjà au volant et attendait l'équipe. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, il démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le parking où les aliens avaient été vus.

– Tosh avec Drystan, vous allez faire le tour des étages supérieurs, Owen, avec moi, on descend ! lança-t-il avant de courir vers les escaliers.

Drystan était resté sans bouger pendant que Tosh prenait la rampe pour aller à l'étage du dessus.

– Alors, tu viens ! lui cria-t-elle.

C'était avec le Capitaine qu'il voulait aller. Lors de son embauche, il avait été attiré par cet homme, il n'en avait rien à faire de cette femme. Pourquoi Jack ne l'avait-il pas choisi ? Tosh lui avait dit que les équipes étaient en général formées de Owen et Tosh et de Jack et Ianto, celui-ci n'étant pas là, il aurait dû accompagner le Capitaine. En maugréant, il partit au pas de course rejoindre l'informaticienne.

Une heure plus tard, deux Weevils avaient été capturés et sédatés, il ne restait qu'à les charger dans le SUV. Jack envoya Owen chercher le véhicule et une fois leur prise chargée, ils se rendirent au deuxième étage où les attendaient Tosh et Drystan. Celui-ci se renfrogna lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devrait monter à l'arrière. Tosh s'installa derrière Jack pour lui montrer un graphique sur son ordinateur et Owen lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil au rétroviseur, cherchant à comprendre la réaction de leur collègue.

Arrivés à la base, ils descendirent les aliens dans les voûtes. Jack s'assura que les cellules étaient bien fermées et remonta dans la salle centrale. Tosh avait préparé du café et il en prit une tasse. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le délice que leur servait Ianto, mais l'intention était là et il la remercia.

– Au fait, j'ai appelé Ianto, dit-elle, il voudrait savoir si tu resteras dîner avec lui ce soir.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il un peu surpris.

Drystan avait écouté la conversation, ainsi, le Capitaine se rendait chez ses collègues, il pourrait donc tenter quelque chose et l'inviter aussi, ce qui se passait en privé ne regardait personne.

Jack remonta dans son bureau. Il s'interrogea quant à la question de l'invitation de Ianto. Pourquoi en avait-elle parlé devant son collègue ? Cela relevait du domaine privé, même si ce n'était pas un secret.

Avant de quitter le Hub, le Capitaine alla s'occuper des pensionnaires et éteignit avant de sortir de la base. Il sortit par l'office et referma derrière lui. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée et il se hâta en direction de l'appartement du Gallois. La journée avait été longue et un peu de repos serait le bienvenu. Assis dans sa voiture, Drystan le regarda passer, réfléchit quelques instants et sortit en l'appelant. Le Capitaine s'arrêta et attendit que son collègue le rejoigne.

– Bonsoir Capitaine !

– Il y a un problème ? demanda Jack.

– Aucun, je voulais simplement savoir si vous accepteriez de venir boire un verre, histoire de faire connaissance, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Pas ce soir, merci, je suis attendu, répondit-il.

– Bien, tant pis, un autre soir peut-être ?

– Pourquoi pas, fit le Capitaine.

Ainsi Tosh avait raison, cet homme essayait de le draguer. Drystan retourna à sa voiture et Jack poursuivit sa route.

De sa terrasse, Ianto avait suivi l'échange et son cœur se serra. Malgré ce que lui avait dit le Capitaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après des mois d'attentes et d'espérance, il lui avait enfin avoué son attirance pour lui, il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse et maintenant, un grain de sable allait venir enrailler la machine. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Demain, il irait travailler et montrerait à cet importun que la place est déjà prise. Finalement, Tosh avait eu une bonne idée en lui suggérant d'inviter Jack à dîner et il allait en tirer avantage.

Quand le Capitaine passa la porte, il lui prit son manteau et le suspendit. Il allait retourner dans le salon quand Jack lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui, passant son pouce de sa pommette à sa bouche, s'approchant doucement pour lui prendre les lèvres. Ianto fondit sous ce baiser auquel il répondit, laissant leurs langues se caresser tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur respiration. Ianto quitta alors la chaleur des bras de son amant pour aller dans la cuisine. Il en revint, portant les apéritifs qu'il posa sur la table basse. Jack s'était installé sur le canapé et prit son verre. Le Gallois alluma la chaîne et mit un fond jazzy assez doux.

– Alors, cette journée ? demanda Ianto en s'asseyant.

– La routine et deux Weevils de plus à nourrir !

– Et comment s'en sort le nouveau ?

Jack leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Gallois. Devait-il lui dire ce que Tosh avait comprit et qu'il l'avait attendu et invité ?

– Il y aura des choses à mettre à plat, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal.

– Quelles choses ? insista Ianto.

– Hé bien ! Déjà, il faudra qu'il comprenne que tu es un membre à part entière et non… comment a dit Tosh ? dit-il s'interrogeant à haute voix, ah oui ! un sous-fifre ! Il semblerait qu'il estime que ta place soit à l'office.

– C'est pourtant dans la description de mon poste, répondit le Gallois.

– Ianto, arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais bien que tu vaux bien plus que ça. Effectivement, aux regards extérieurs, tu es un réceptionniste, mais toi et moi savons bien que tu n'es pas que ça. Et puis, je préfère faire équipe avec toi, qu'avec Owen, il se plaint toujours, lança-t-il en riant.

– Pourquoi ? Tu étais avec Owen pour la chasse ? demanda-t-il, d'habitude, il est avec Tosh.

– Oui, mais je préfère que Drystan apprenne avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tu es le meilleur, pourtant, en ce qui concerne la pratique.

Ianto baissa brusquement les yeux, cette phrase était ambiguë et il s'en aperçut trop tard. Jack leva un sourcil et sourit.

– Oh, ainsi je suis un bon professeur, dit-il le regard pétillant.

– Tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Bon, si on mangeait ! dit-il pour changer de conversation.

– Bonne idée, tu veux un coup de main ?

– Non, c'est déjà prêt. J'ai mis la table sur la terrasse, on pourra profiter de la douceur de la soirée, j'ai mis un parasol chauffant, répondit le Gallois en se sauvant dans la cuisine.

Jack sortit et s'appuya à la balustrade, laissant ses yeux se promener sur le paysage. Il sentit soudain une sueur froide monter dans son dos. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la place qu'il avait traversée et l'endroit où Drystan l'avait arrêté.

Lorsque Ianto revint, le Capitaine était assis et servait la boisson. Il posa le plat sur la table et servit son invité. Celui-ci goûta et félicita le jeune homme.

– C'est un _Cawl_, dit-il simplement, un ragoût d'agneau et de poireau.

– C'est un régal, tu es doué, répondit Jack.

Après le plat, il proposa un plateau de fromages gallois, du _Caerphilly_, du _Y Fenni _et du _Hen-Sir_, puis il proposa un café que le Capitaine accepta avec empressement.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit, lança Jack, mais tout à l'heure, Drystan m'attendait sur la place et m'a invité à boire un verre, finit-il en observant la réaction de Ianto.

– Ah ! fit celui-ci, feignant la surprise. Et tu as accepté ?

– Non, quelle question ! Tu m'avais invité, je te rappelle ! Et puis il ne m'intéresse pas, finit-il. Au fait, pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Tosh ? Tu ne pouvais pas me téléphoner ?

– Si, mais lorsqu'elle a pris de mes nouvelles, elle m'a dit que tu étais occupé !

L'explication était un peu _bancale_, mais il faudrait qu'il s'en contente. La jeune femme l'avait prévenu de ce qui se passait, elle tenait à protéger son ami. Ianto se leva pour débarrasser, c'était une façon d'éviter d'autres questions. Quand il revint, Jack était au centre de la pièce, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait partir ou rester.

– Veux-tu dormir ici ? demanda le Gallois sentant le dilemme de son Capitaine.

– Je ne voudrais pas abuser, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire qui démentait ses dires.

Le jeune homme alla prendre une douche et se coucha, attendant que Jack vint le rejoindre. Ils s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir, épuisés.

Le lendemain, Ianto resta à l'office pendant que Jack descendait au Hub. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Drystan vint le saluer, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit entrer Ianto. Tosh alla dire bonjour à son ami.

– Drystan, lui dit le Capitaine, je te présente Ianto. Il s'occupe, entre autre, de la bonne marche de la base, de plus c'est un excellent chauffeur et un très bon _chasseur_.

Un peu raide, il serra la main du Gallois.

– Je vais préparer le café, dit Ianto, tu le préfères comment ?

– Noir, un sucre, répondit-il.

– J'avais oublié ! Il fait aussi un excellent café, poursuivit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et Drystan le suivit. Pendant que Ianto préparait les boissons, il le détailla. Il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre cet homme et le Capitaine, mais il voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait de plus que lui, peut-être trouverait-il un détail qui ferait la différence !

– Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le Gallois, sentant le regard de son collègue.

– Non, je réfléchissait.

– Alors, ta première journée s'est bien passée ?

– Ça aurait pu être mieux, répondit Drystan, légèrement agressif.

– Tu vas t'habituer, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Lorsque l'on arrive ici, l'ambiance et le rythme sont différents, mais on s'y fait vite.

– Je ne parlais pas du boulot !

– Ah ! pardon, il m'avait pourtant semblé… Tiens, ton café, dit Ianto en lui remettant la tasse.

Puis il sortit, laissant son collègue ruminer dans la cuisine. Il avait bien une idée sur ce qui le tracassait, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Jack était avec lui et il ne laisserait personne prendre sa place.

– Drystan, réunion ! lança Jack en descendant l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de conférence, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà assis et il ne restait qu'une place en bout de table, bien loin du Capitaine. Il écouta les rapports faits par Tosh et Owen et finalement, Jack décida que cela méritait d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

– Ianto, vas préparer le SUV, nous arrivons, dit-il en se levant.

Le Gallois quitta la salle sous le regard noir de son collègue. Le Capitaine montait toujours à l'avant, une fois de plus, il devrait être derrière. Une fois l'équipe installée, Ianto démarra et se dirigea vers les entrepôts. On avait signalé des Weevils dans les conteners des docks et il fallait les en déloger. Une fois arrivés sur place, Jack leur dit de s'éparpiller pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Chacun partit dans une direction, l'arme au poing, s'assurant à chaque intersection qu'il n'y avait pas d'alien. Ils progressaient lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Soudain une détonation éclata, suivie d'un bruit de chute. Owen se précipita en direction du bruit, Tosh venait de tirer sur un Weevil qui l'avait saisie à la gorge. Il examina sa collègue et l'aida à se relever puis resta près d'elle, ainsi, chacun pourrait protéger l'autre.

Ianto, de son côté, n'avait rien trouvé et continuait à chercher. Au détour d'un contener, il se retrouva face à un Weevil, celui-ci venait lentement vers lui. Ianto arma le pistolet électrique et se prépara à tirer. Une nouvelle détonation retentit, puis il sentit la brûlure d'une balle dans son épaule. En tombant, il vit Drystan se rapprocher, son arme à la main, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, l'alien arrivait également de l'autre côté. Avant de perdre connaissance, le Gallois tendit le bras pour tirer, touchant le Weevil qui s'effondra.

Jack se précipita et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la scène. Ianto était à terre et son collègue ne bougeait pas.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en examinant le Gallois.

– J'ai vu le Weevil et j'ai tiré, mais Ianto s'est mis devant, dit-il simplement.

– Comment ça ! Tu lui as tiré dessus ?

– Ce sont les risques du métiers, répondit Drystan, de la manière la plus naturelle, comme si le fait d'avoir blessé son collègue n'avait aucune importance.

– Il faudrait que tu reconnaisses tes ennemis, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu ici, dit Jack visiblement en colère, ce qui le fit reculer.

Déjà, Owen et Tosh se précipitaient. Le médecin examina la blessure, Ianto perdait beaucoup de sang, il fallait faire vite. Tosh alla chercher le véhicule et l'amena le plus près possible pour que ses collègues puissent y déposer le blessé.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Le retour à la base se fit en silence. Jack était monté à l'arrière et tenait le Gallois dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement. Il avait ouvert les yeux et écoutait sa voix, s'efforçant de ne pas se rendormir, mais il avait mal.

– Ianto, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi, ne t'endors pas. On va arriver.

Une fois dans le garage, ils descendirent du véhicule et Jack prit Ianto dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à la baie médicale où Owen attendait. Il aida le médecin à le déshabiller et resta près du Gallois, continuant de lui parler, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Owen retira la balle et fit des points de suture, mais le blessé avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui fallait une transfusion. Il alla dans la réserve et ramena une poche qu'il entreprit de réchauffer avant de la brancher à la perfusion.

– J'espère que ça ira, c'est tout ce que j'ai, dit le médecin en regardant le Capitaine. Nos réserves sont au plus bas, nous ne les avons pas reconstituées.

– Si tu as besoin, tu n'auras qu'à m'en prendre, je suis donneur universel.

– Ok, on verra. Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer, dit Owen en couvrant Ianto. Je vais le surveiller, je t'appellerai quand il se réveillera.

Le Capitaine quitta la baie médicale et se dirigea vers son bureau.

– Bien. Drystan, avec moi, dit-il fermement.

Tosh les regarda partir. Son collègue avait fait une erreur qui aurait pu s'avérer dramatique et elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait exprès.

Dans le bureau, la conversation était des plus animées. Drystan se tenait devant la table, les bras croisés, visiblement fier de lui, sous-entendant que si Ianto avait fait un peu attention, il n'aurait pas été touché. Jack, le regard dur, le fixait en silence, se retenant à grand peine de le frapper. Soudain, un sourire apparut sur le visage du fautif, ce qui déclencha la réaction du Capitaine. D'un bond, il passa par-dessus la table et empoigna Drystan, lui assénant un coup de poing magistral.

En entendant la bagarre, Owen monta les marches au plus vite et aidé de Tosh, parvint à les séparer. Drystan sortit et descendit dans la salle centrale en se tenant la mâchoire, Jack se calma un peu et le suivit sur la passerelle, lui lançant du haut de l'escalier :

– Tu es mis à pied une semaine, ne reviens pas avant. Je vais également réfléchir à ton avenir dans l'équipe, lança-t-il avant de se rendre à la baie médicale,.

Furieux, Drystan sortit de la base. Ianto avait gagné pour cette fois, mais la prochaine tentative serait plus subtile.

Jack alla voir son amant, rassurant au passage Tosh qui l'avait suivi. Ianto dormait toujours, mais Owen semblait rassuré. Ses constantes étaient bonnes. Le Capitaine resta près de lui une bonne partie de la nuit, ne se levant que pour aller boire un café ou satisfaire à un besoin naturel. Au matin, lorsque Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il dormait, la tête posée sur son avant-bras, tout près du Gallois. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du Capitaine. Celui-ci se réveilla et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son amant.

– Owen, appela-t-il, Ianto est réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Un peu patraque, je dirais !

– Un peu patraque ! Tu as pris une balle je te rappelle ! dit-il en s'écartant pour que le médecin l'examine.

Après quelques minutes, Owen confirma la relative bonne forme de son patient. Tosh vint le voir et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Bien, je vais te ramener chez toi, il te faut du repos, dit le Capitaine.

– Je préfèrerais rester ici, si c'était possible, répondit Ianto. Je vais avoir du mal à me servir de mon bras, j'aurai sans doute besoin d'aide. Je dormirai dans le canapé.

Tosh, qui allait partir, se retourna.

– Tu sais, il y a un lit d'appoint dans le bureau de Jack, tu pourrais l'utiliser, ce serait mieux que d'être en plein milieu de la salle, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son patron.

– Je crois plutôt que tu vas prendre ma chambre, elle n'est pas très confortable, mais au moins, tu pourras te reposer, répondit le Capitaine. _Et rien ne m'empêchera de descendre te voir,_ pensa-t-il.

– Ne te dérange pas, le lit d'appoint sera suffisant.

– Pas question, ton médecin a dit du repos, alors tu prends ma chambre. Je prendrai le lit d'appoint et il n'y a pas à discuter, dit-il en voyant que Ianto allait répondre.

– Ok, j'abandonne, dit le Gallois, de toute façon, je suis bien trop crevé pour me battre avec toi.

Le tutoiement n'avait pas échappé à ses deux collègues, Tosh était rayonnante et Owen se posait des questions.

Ianto s'installa donc dans la chambre de Jack, il pourrait ainsi être présent, entouré de ses amis et éventuellement se rendrait utile en cas de besoin, sa principale occupation étant de faire du café.

Le soir, il faisait livrer deux repas et dînait avec le Capitaine. Ce n'était pas l'intimité de son appartement, mais Jack avait été chercher sa chaîne et ses CD et Ianto se sentait mieux. Lorsqu'il allait se coucher, le Capitaine restait près de lui et leurs activités variaient suivant l'humeur et la forme du moment, mais quoi qu'il arrive, Jack finissait toujours sa nuit dans le lit d'appoint de son bureau.

Quelques jours après avoir été blessé, le Capitaine trouva le Gallois occupé à polisher le SUV dans le garage.

– Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il le prenant par la taille.

– Je vais bien, il faut que je m'occupe, je commence à devenir dingue !

– Je connais d'autres moyens de t'occuper, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme. Depuis sa blessure, Jack avait constamment veillé à ce qu'il prenne le plus de repos possible, mais il lui manquait le plus important, faire l'amour avec lui. Bien sûr, les attentions du Capitaine le satisfaisait, mais il avait besoin d'autre chose.

– Je rentre chez moi, ce soir, dit le Gallois en se retournant. Peux-tu m'aider à ramener mes affaires ?

– Bien sûr, quelle question ! Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

– Drystan sera là demain et je préfèrerai éviter qu'il me voit dormir ici.

– Quelle importance, répondit le Capitaine, c'est de sa faute si tu es dans cet état.

– C'était un accident, tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps ?

– J'ai un doute quand à la version de l'accident, mais je pense qu'il a compris, finit Jack.

Le soir, Ianto rentra chez lui, accompagné du Capitaine qui ramenait sa chaîne. Après un repas simple, le Gallois alla prendre une douche où il fut rejoint par son amant. Son épaule était encore sensible, mais Ianto obtint ce qu'il voulait. Jack et lui firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et il s'endormit repus.

En se réveillant, Ianto avait son épaule douloureuse. Évidemment, les activités de la nuit n'avaient rien arrangé, mais il se sentait bien. Il regarda quelques instants le Capitaine dormir, puis se leva et alla préparer du café. Deux bras venant l'enlacer lui indiquèrent que son amant était réveillé. De légers baisers dans le cou lui donnèrent des frissons.

– Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne garantis pas que ton café sera buvable, dit-il doucement.

– Ce serait un sacrilège ! répondit Jack en le lâchant.

Lorsque Ianto lui tendit sa tasse, le Capitaine affichait un grand sourire.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

– Mon épaule me fait mal, mais ça ira.

– Je t'avais dit de faire attention. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Owen de te donner quelque chose pour la journée. De toute façon, tu resteras à la base s'il y a une alerte. Je préfère que tu ne reprennes les chasses que lorsque tu iras bien, dit-il en observant le Gallois.

– Bien, c'est toi le patron, répondit-il, le regard attristé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Hub, Jack monta dans son bureau et Ianto alla préparer le café pour l'équipe.

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit Drystan en lui serrant la main et en prenant sa tasse.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit le Gallois, mais la prochaine fois, assure-toi qu'un de tes collègues n'est pas dans la ligne de tir, finit-il en souriant.

Jack les avait observé de son bureau et se dit qu'il devrait garder un œil sur le nouveau.

Pendant un mois, la faille fut tranquille et mis à part quelques intrusions de Weevils dans les rues de Cardiff, tout se passa bien. Drystan se faisait oublier, s'investissant dans son travail du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ianto se remettait doucement et Owen s'assurait que son épaule guérissait bien. Il avait demandé que le Gallois fasse de la rééducation et il passait une heure par jour dans le gymnase.

De temps en temps, Jack allait le rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et leur relation semblait de plus en plus fusionnelle.

Un soir, Ianto fermait l'office lorsque Drystan le rejoignit.

– Alors, tout va bien, pas trop de visiteurs, dit-il sarcastique.

– Non, c'est calme en ce moment, mais ça ne va pas durer, ce sera bientôt la Saint David, alors ça va être animé.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son collègue, il expliqua :

– Le 1er mars, dit-il, c'est la fête nationale du Pays de Galles, tu t'en souviens au moins !

– Ah oui, répondit-il, je n'y pensais plus. Alors je suppose que tu vas rester au bureau !

– Sans doute, mais Tosh viendra prendre le relais. Cela permet que toute l'équipe participe aux chasses.

Ainsi, Ianto allait être confiné au bureau, voilà une perspective qui enchanta Drystan. Il s'était montré sous le jour du meilleur équipier possible pendant un mois et maintenant, il était temps de repartir à la chasse, chasse au Capitaine, bien sûr.

À suivre..


	10. Chapter 10

_Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de mettre la photo de l'anneau, mais vous pouvez le voir sur MSD. Bonne lecture._

_*************_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Le soir, Jack invita Ianto au restaurant. Il avait envie d'une soirée romantique, il avait envie de parler au Gallois, de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il voulait était bien plus qu'une relation charnelle, qu'il l'avait véritablement dans la peau et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir et pour cela, il avait trouvé une solution, mais le jeune homme accepterait-il ? Il avait beau avoir une grande ouverture d'esprit, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander pouvait le déstabiliser.

Lorsque Ianto le rejoignit, Jack vit avec plaisir qu'il portait la même tenue que lors de la soirée du Nouvel An et il était toujours aussi sexy. Le Capitaine, quant à lui, avait troqué son éternel manteau contre une veste de cuir marron qui lui donnait l'air d'un aventurier.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, Jack raconta des anecdotes sur son passé ce qui intéressa beaucoup Ianto. Petit à petit, le Capitaine lui ouvrait son monde et il en était heureux.

– Ianto, finit-il par dire.

– Oui, répondit le Gallois, fixant toujours sa glace.

– Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

– Je t'écoute, dit-il les yeux toujours baissés.

Le ton de la voix de Jack avait changé et le Gallois en eut des frissons.

– Regarde-moi, s'il te plait, ce que j'ai à te dire est important, dit-il en lui prenant doucement la main.

Lentement, il leva les yeux, le cœur battant. À quoi devait-il s'attendre ?

– Ianto, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur depuis de nombreuses années, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il, quémandant un assentiment.

– Euh… commença le Gallois, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait répondre.

– Ianto, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu dirais si je te remettais ceci, dit-il en posant, de sa main libre, une petite boite devant le jeune homme.

Ianto la regarda quelques instants, cette boite portait la marque d'un grand joaillier de Cardiff. Il la prit, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement. Sur un lit de velours bleu foncé, une alliance était délicatement posée avec une chaîne. La bague était faite de trois anneaux d'or, deux jaunes enserrant un blanc. Il la prit doucement et vit une inscription délicate à l'intérieur.

_J & I_

_Cariad_

Les larmes aux yeux, il regarda Jack qui attendait le verdict, visiblement nerveux. Ianto se leva et s'approcha de lui, puis doucement, il l'embrassa, faisant fi de toutes les convenances.

– Je t'aime, Jack, dit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du Capitaine. Son Gallois avait accepté son présent. Il ne lui avait pas proposé le mariage, mais un lien indéfectible et éternel. Ianto tendit la chaîne pour que Jack lui attache, ainsi le Capitaine serait toujours près de son cœur.

– Je vais devoir t'en offrir une aussi, lui dit le Gallois avec un léger sourire.

– Pourquoi ! Ça fait un mois que je porte la mienne, répondit Jack en lui montrant sa propre chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une alliance identique.

Devant son silence, il poursuivit :

– Je ne savais pas trop comment te le demander. Lorsque tu as été blessé, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, j'ai eu cent fois envie de te la donner, mais je pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour te demander de t'engager et tu vois, je me suis mis au Gallois, au sens propre, comme au figuré, dit-il en souriant.

– Je pense que nous devrions rentrer pour parler de tout cela, dit Ianto ajoutant un clin d'œil coquin.

Jack ne se fit pas prier, il alla régler l'addition et prit sa veste au vestiaire, puis il rejoignit le Gallois sur la place.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de l'appartement, Jack plaqua Ianto contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le salon, ça promettait pour le reste de la soirée.

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent, épuisés sur le lit, ils avaient testés le canapé du salon, la table de la cuisine et la cabine de douche. Ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, après un dernier baiser.

Au matin, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour aller travailler. Lorsque Jack sortit de la salle de bain, Ianto était devant la glace, la main refermée sur l'alliance et les yeux clos. Le Capitaine se pressa contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, surpris par ce contact qui l'avait sorti de sa rêverie.

– Une livre pour tes pensées, lui dit Jack en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

– Je me disais que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance, répondit le Gallois en glissant la chaîne sous sa chemise et en ajustant sa cravate.

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, soupira le Capitaine, le serrant un peu plus.

– Tu devrais te préparer, lui dit Ianto en le regardant dans la glace, sinon, on ne sera jamais à l'heure.

À regret, Jack le lâcha et alla s'habiller. Il aurait bien le temps, plus tard, de lui montrer à nouveau à quel point il tenait à lui.

À leur arrivée à l'office, Ianto s'occupa d'ouvrir le bureau et de lire les _e-mails_ reçus. Jack descendit au Hub et s'enferma dans son bureau après avoir salué ses collègues. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva un peu plus tard, Tosh remarqua qu'il avait l'air heureux. Voulant en connaître la raison, elle le suivit à la cuisine.

– Ianto, dit-elle doucement, tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin.

– Oui, je dirais que je suis sur un nuage et que je n'arrive pas à redescendre sur Terre.

– Oh, à ce point-là ! répondit-elle en souriant. Dis-moi tout !

Il ne parla pas, mais lui montra la chaîne et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

– Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit-elle sincèrement. Tu le mérites. Prend bien soin de lui, il en a besoin.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'était bien mon intention, répondit le Gallois en lui tendant sa tasse.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la salle centrale. Elle fit un signe à Jack qui les regardait de son bureau et lui répondit par un sourire. Ianto distribua les autres tasses et fit le ménage.

Drystan, de son poste de travail, observait le Gallois. Il semblait de bonne humeur et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Quand Jack était arrivé, il avait consulté l'écran de surveillance de l'office et avait souri, puis il était monté dans son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux hommes, mais il n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber. Ses premières tentatives avaient avorté, mais lorsqu'il aurait montré au Capitaine à quel point il l'attirait, il était persuadé qu'il tomberait dans ses filets. Il réussissait toujours dans ses entreprises amoureuses, il n'y avait pas de raison que Jack passe à travers les mailles.

Une semaine plus tard, la ville s'apprêtait à célébrer la fête nationale et Ianto était débordé par les demandes des tours operators qui devaient envoyer des clients. Comme d'habitude, c'était au dernier moment qu'ils s'assuraient que les festivités prévues seraient bien maintenues. Le Gallois leur répondait, en blaguant, que si la ville était toujours là le 1er mars, il n'y avait pas de raison que les activités soient suspendues.

Ce fut lors d'un des ces jours où Ianto ne savait plus où donner de la tête que l'alarme retentit, mais il devait rester à l'office, il n'avait pas le choix.

Jack le prévint que l'équipe sortait, mais sans Tosh qui avait dû se rendre dans sa famille. Drystan tenait enfin sa chance. Il n'y avait que lui et Owen et ce dernier était plus aguerri que lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il accompagne le Capitaine et effectivement, Jack lui confirma qu'ils seraient ensemble pour la chasse.

Owen conduisait le SUV et déposa ses collègues sur les docks. C'était dans cet endroit que les Weevils sortaient le plus souvent, mais avec la fête nationale, il fallait éviter que les touristes fassent des mauvaises rencontres.

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à arpenter les allées, cherchant les intrus. L'un des Weevils avait repéré le Capitaine et s'approchait en catimini. Drystan qui le surveillait, se précipita et plaqua Jack contre le contener, tirant sur l'alien. Lorsque celui-ci se fut écroulé, il regarda son patron avec un sourire et l'embrassa passionnément, laissant sa main se perdre dans son entrejambe. Surpris pendant un instant, le Capitaine ne réagit pas, puis brusquement, il le repoussa violemment.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? dit-il visiblement en colère, tu es malade !

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié, répondit Drystan, assez fier de lui. C'est autre chose qu'un jeunot qui n'y connaît rien, reconnaissez-le !

– Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point il est doué, lui dit le Capitaine, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche. Et je te prierai à l'avenir de t'abstenir de ce genre de comportement.

Jack n'avait pas répondu à son attente comme il le prévoyait, ce Ianto était vraiment trop encombrant. Il lui restait maintenant une option, c'était de s'occuper du Gallois, semer le doute dans son esprit, le séparer du Capitaine.

Owen, de son côté, avait fait une capture et appela son patron pour qu'il l'aide à la charger dans le véhicule. Lorsqu'il vit arriver ses collègues, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jack semblait énervé et Drystan avait un air de chien battu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, Owen aida le Capitaine à descendre le Weevil dans les voûtes et Drystan se rendit dans la salle centrale. Quand il entra, il afficha un large sourire et se mit à siffloter. En passant près de Ianto, il lui dit doucement, d'un air entendu, un sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches, avant de rejoindre son poste :

– Jack est vraiment une affaire !

Le Gallois le regarda passer, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Lorsque Jack entra, il se rendit directement dans son bureau et Drystan sourit en le voyant monter l'escalier. Quand Ianto tourna les yeux vers lui, il le vit baisser la main comme si ce dernier avait fait un signe au Capitaine et affichait toujours le même sourire satisfait.

Brusquement, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ianto. Il venait de comprendre la signification de sa phrase. Il leva la tête et regarda la porte du bureau. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu croire que lui seul comptait pour Jack ?

– Drystan, appela le Capitaine du pas de sa porte, peux-tu monter ?

– Bien sûr Jack, répondit ce dernier, visiblement ravi, jetant un coup d'œil à Ianto en passant.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le Gallois essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Ainsi, il n'était pas seul dans le cœur de Jack ! Mais alors cette bague qu'il lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt, ces mots d'amour et de tendresse qu'il avait prononcé, ces caresses… tout cela n'était donc qu'un amusement pour lui. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il avait mal, il fallait qu'il parte.

Il croisa Tosh et lui dit qu'il devait s'absenter, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Un peu surprise, elle le regarda partir. Effectivement, il était pâle, il valait mieux qu'il aille se reposer, puis elle retourna à son poste. Elle avait des graphiques à étudier et Jack attendait ses conclusions.

Ianto rentra chez lui et alla dans sa chambre sortir son sac de voyage qu'il remplit, jetant pêle-mêle les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il ne voyait rien. Il prit sa trousse de toilette et alla débrancher la machine à café. Après avoir envoyé un message à Tosh pour la remercier de sa gentillesse et un autre à Jack pour l'informer que sa démission arriverait par courrier, il sortit de l'appartement, laissant sur la table basse, la petite boite avec l'alliance et la chaîne.

***

Lorsque l'entretien fut terminé, Drystan sortit du bureau et retourna à son poste de travail. Le Capitaine venait de le remettre à sa place d'une manière assez brutale, mais ne voyant pas Ianto, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être réussi à le faire fuir.

– Jack, cria soudain Tosh, je peux venir te voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

– Il ne s'agit pas des graphiques, dit-elle en montant rapidement, c'est plus grave.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus grave qu'une éventuelle attaque ? Tosh se laissait parfois emporter, mais là, elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

– Jack, il est parti, dit-elle.

– Qui ça, demanda-t-il, visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

– Ianto, il vient de m'envoyer un message !

– Tu plaisantes ! Et il disait quoi ?

– Qu'il n'était plus utile ici et que le mieux serait qu'il parte. Il a ajouté qu'il t'avait aussi envoyé un message.

Jack pianota sur son clavier et ouvrit le _e-mail_ qu'il avait reçu. Quand elle vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Tosh fit le tour du bureau et lut le message.

– Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, dit-elle affolée, croyant à peine ce qui était écrit. Il ne peut pas partir.

Le Capitaine était effondré, Ianto venait de démissionner et il était parti. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait le rattraper.

– Je vais à son appartement, viens avec moi, dit-il en attrapant son manteau qu'il mit en dévalant les escaliers.

Alerté par le bruit, Owen sortit de la baie médicale.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant le Capitaine et Tosh courir vers le garage.

– Je t'appelle ! lança la jeune femme en suivant son patron.

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? dit-il en se tournant vers Drystan.

– Aucune idée, répondit-il en souriant, mais il y a l'air d'y avoir urgence.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Ianto, Jack ouvrit avec sa clé. Depuis quelques temps déjà, le Gallois lui en avait donné une pour qu'il puisse rentrer sans le déranger. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement, mais ne trouvèrent aucun indice quant à l'endroit où Ianto aurait pu aller.

– La machine à café est débranchée, j'ai l'impression qu'il a quitté l'appartement pour un moment, lança-t-elle de la cuisine.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle revint dans le salon et trouva Jack tenant la boite, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

– Mon Dieu, Jack, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le coffret.

En voyant l'alliance, elle eut de la peine pour son Capitaine. Ianto lui avait rendu sa bague. Jack ne comprenait pas, il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Ianto. Il se sentait vide et abandonné. Devant sa détresse, Tosh le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots de réconfort.

– Viens, dit-elle doucement, on va rentrer au Hub et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ait totalement disparu. Je vais interroger la gare et l'aéroport, ensuite on verra ce qu'il convient de faire.

Le Capitaine mit la boite dans sa poche et se laissa conduire. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la base, Owen et Drystan les dévisagèrent, l'un cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Jack semblait effondré, et l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Gallois était parti, il avait gagné !

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Tosh commença les recherches, mais elle ne trouva rien. Ianto semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Elle téléphona à sa sœur qui lui dit que les dernières nouvelles remontaient au Jour de l'An.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans apporter d'informations susceptibles de trouver l'endroit où se cachait le Gallois. Drystan se fit conciliant, réconfortant le Capitaine, l'assurant que Tosh le retrouverait. Jack ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait presque pas et lorsqu'il parvenait à fermer les yeux, c'était pour voir Ianto s'éloigner en agitant la main.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, Drystan monta voir le Capitaine qui était toujours cloîtré dans son bureau.

– Il faudrait te ressaisir, lui dit-il, tu agis comme un gamin qui aurait perdu son jouet. Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était un jeunot qui ne connaissait rien à la vie.

Comme s'il avait été électrisé par ces mots, Jack se précipita sur son collègue et lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

– Que lui as-tu dit ? hurla-t-il, que lui as-tu fait ?

En entendant les cris et le bruit de la chute, Owen et Tosh se précipitèrent. Le Capitaine avait saisi Drystan par le col et s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, lorsque le médecin l'arrêta et le tira en arrière.

– Dégages ! lança Owen en regardant Drystan se relever. Jack, calmes-toi ! Tosh, vas me chercher un sédatif, dit-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci descendit rapidement et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une seringue. Le médecin fit l'injection et resta près du Capitaine, le temps que le produit agisse. Évidemment, l'action ne serait pas très longue, mais au moins, il pourrait reprendre ses esprits.

– Jack, dit Tosh doucement. Je pense pouvoir trouver Ianto.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle expliqua :

– Quand j'ai lu son message, je lui ai répondu qu'il ne devait pas partir, que ce n'était juste ni pour lui, ni pour toi. Depuis, plus de nouvelles, mais je viens de recevoir une réponse. L'ordinateur est en train de chercher l'adresse IP du poste avec lequel il m'a répondu. Avec un peu de chance, il sera encore dans les environs et nous pourrons le trouver. Alors, je t'en prie, reste calme et pense à ce que tu lui diras lorsque nous le retrouverons.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra quelques instants, lui faisant sentir qu'elle était avec lui dans la douleur. Ce n'était pas le même sentiment de vide, mais elle aimait bien Ianto, c'était un véritable ami et il lui manquait.

Plus tard, elle revint, un sourire aux lèvres et elle tendit un papier au Capitaine. Devant son silence, elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Tu vas le chercher ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux, ne croyant toujours pas à l'incroyable talent de sa coéquipière. Elle avait finalement réussi à localiser Ianto. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait partir ou rester. Le Gallois lui avait clairement fait comprendre que tout était terminé, devait-il s'accrocher à un rêve, à un espoir qui pourrait être vain ?

– Il est en France, alors vas-y et ramène-le, lui dit-elle en prenant son manteau et en lui tendant. Je suis sûre qu'il t'attend.

Finalement, le Capitaine se laissa convaincre. Il appela UNIT pour obtenir que l'on mette un Jet à sa disposition pour se rendre en France. D'après l'adresse IP, Ianto se trouvait dans les environs d'Étretat. De ces falaises, on pouvait apercevoir la Grande-Bretagne et plus loin, on imaginait le Pays de Galles et Cardiff.

Tosh avait peut-être raison, il était sans doute là-bas à attendre qu'il vienne le rejoindre. C'était un espoir auquel il se raccrocha et se rendit à l'aéroport.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, lorsqu'il atterrit à Octeville-Havre et il loua une voiture pour faire la trentaine de kilomètres qui le séparait des falaises d'Étretat. Quand il arriva sur le parking, le soir tombait, il allait vers la mer et regarda le paysage. Celui-ci était magnifique. La couleur sur les falaises explosait en un millier de tons orangés, le soleil entouré d'un halo doré descendait doucement dans la mer.

Il n'y avait personne, il régnait un calme presque religieux. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, il chercha des yeux la silhouette familière qu'il était venu trouver. Mais rien, il n'y avait vraiment personne. Alors, il s'assit, se tenant la tête dans les mains. Il l'avait raté, le Gallois devait être à des kilomètres de là. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu derrière la ligne de l'horizon, avalé par cette mer qu'il avait traversé pour retrouver son amour.

Lentement, il se releva et reprit sa voiture. Il devait louer une chambre pour la nuit et appeler Tosh pour lui dire que Ianto n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il se coucha, son sommeil fut à nouveau agité par des cauchemars. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser berner par le nouveau.

Le lendemain, le sur-lendemain et le jour d'après, il retourna à la falaise. Ianto était venu là et il le savait. Comment faire pour l'oublier ? Tout son corps et son âme le réclamait, mais il ne pouvait satisfaire ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Il restait des heures, assis au bord du précipice, regardant le soleil disparaître tous les soirs.

Un soir, une main se posa sur son épaule, légère comme un papillon. Il sursauta, il faisait nuit noire et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester là, dit doucement une voix qui connaissait bien.

Ianto, c'était la voix de Ianto. Le Capitaine se retourna brusquement, mais il ne sentait plus la main et ne vit personne. Il avait rêvé, il avait dû s'endormir et rêver du Gallois. Péniblement, il se leva et retourna à sa voiture. En arrivant, il vit que quelqu'un était près du véhicule. Il s'approcha, redoutant une agression, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans un lieu aussi isolé. Pourtant, en s'avançant, une odeur familière chatouilla ses narines, du café, c'était du café !

L'inconnu tendit la main et à la lumière de la lune, il vit briller une tasse.

– Café, Monsieur !

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Ianto. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Muet de stupeur, il s'arrêta, le Gallois posa la tasse et s'avança lentement. Il mit sa main sur le visage du Capitaine et le caressa doucement. À son contact, Jack ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses doigts. Lorsque Ianto le prit dans ses bras, il laissa les larmes couler, il les avait retenues bien trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il soulage la tension.

– Viens, lui dit le Gallois en l'entraînant vers la voiture.

Il l'installa à la place du passager et prit le volant. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, Ianto regardait Jack de temps en temps, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs jours, il le surveillait, il l'avait vu lorsqu'il était venu sur la falaise et tous les soirs depuis, mais il n'avait pas osé s'approcher. Il avait vu la détresse sur le visage de son amant, il avait aussi vu quelques larmes couler, vite essuyées d'un revers de manche rageur.

En arrivant à la réception, le concierge lui remit sa clé et regarda les deux hommes monter l'escalier. Après avoir fermé la porte, Ianto l'aida à retirer son manteau et le posa sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis il le poussa doucement vers le lit et le déshabilla. Jack semblait épuisé, il devait dormir. Le Gallois vint se coucher près de lui et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le Capitaine se demanda comment il était rentré la veille. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir et pourtant il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un bruit dans la salle de bain lui fit lever la tête. Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit, il avait ramené de la compagnie. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait sûrement une explication. Il se leva lentement. À bien y regarder, cette chambre ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à la sienne, où était-il donc ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et resta figé à la porte. Un homme était dans la cabine et la vapeur qui s'échappait de l'eau qui coulait ne lui permettait pas de bien le voir. En voyant l'eau s'arrêter, il fit demi-tour, retourna dans la chambre et chercha ses vêtements.

– Tu t'en vas ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il stoppa net tous mouvements et se tourna doucement, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrirait, il voulait voir le Gallois. Il voulait ne pas avoir rêvé sa voix. Une fois retourné, il n'eut pas le courage de regarder, mais deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement et il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres, puis un léger baiser. Les yeux toujours fermés, il prit le visage de Ianto et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'en doutait pas, même ne le voyant pas, il ne pouvait se tromper, c'était bien le goût de son amant qu'il avait sur ses lèvres.

– Tu m'as manqué, dit-il enfin en libérant la bouche du Gallois. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu m'abandonnes ?

Ianto ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait cru Drystan lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu que Jack lui avait cédé.

– Au fait, peux-tu me dire où on se trouve ? poursuit-il en regardant autour de lui.

– À l'hôtel des Falaises, répondit le Gallois.

– Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre ! reprit Jack.

– Non, lui dit Ianto, c'est la mienne. Pourquoi ?

– Je suis aussi descendu dans cet hôtel, j'ai la chambre 12.

Ainsi, sans le savoir, le Capitaine n'avait jamais été aussi près de son amant que ces derniers jours et il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Le destin peut être cruel quelquefois.

De légers coups résonnèrent à la porte et Ianto alla ouvrir. Le valet d'étage fit rouler sa table jusqu'à la fenêtre, ôta les couvercles des plats et ressortit discrètement.

– J'avais commandé le petit déjeuner, dit-il devant l'air interrogateur du Capitaine. Installe-toi !

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit. Depuis son arrivée en France, Jack n'avait pratiquement rien avalé et il avait maintenant une faim de loup. Une fois terminé, ils s'habillèrent et sortirent pour une longue promenade dans la ville. Lorsqu'ils revinrent le soir, la valise du Capitaine se trouvait dans la chambre de Ianto, ce dernier ayant demandé que l'on fasse la note et que les affaires soient transférées dans sa propre chambre.

Dans la soirée, le téléphone de Jack sonna et le nom de Tosh s'afficha sur l'écran.

– Je crois que tu devrais répondre, dit le Capitaine en tendant l'appareil à Ianto, elle sera heureuse de t'entendre.

Le Gallois prit la communication et sourit en entendant la voix de son amie.

– Jack, cria-t-elle, enfin, ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles ! Tu l'as retrouvé ?

– Je vais bien Tosh, répondit Ianto. Jack est avec moi. Il te salue.

Un brusque silence se fit, entrecoupé de légers sanglots.

– Tosh, reprit-il, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à entendre ta voix, dit-elle, sanglotant toujours.

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, Jack rentre bientôt. Je t'embrasse, dit-il en raccrochant.

Le Capitaine leva brusquement la tête, ainsi Ianto ne voulait pas venir. Une fois de plus, son univers s'écroulait, ces quelques jours de bonheur n'auraient pas de lendemain.

– Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le Gallois. Il semblerait que tu m'ais déjà remplacé.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, mais aussi de la douleur. Jack s'approcha et le serra contre lui.

– Non, Ianto, il n'y a personne d'autre et tu devrais le savoir. C'est Drystan, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Ianto leva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard azur qui se faisait suppliant. Dieu qu'il aimait le Capitaine, mais son collègue avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

– Ianto, reprit-il, il a juste voulu nous séparer, c'est tout. Lors de la dernière chasse, quand tu es parti, il m'a coincé dans une allée et m'a embrassé, me faisant comprendre qu'il m'apporterait plus que ce que tu pouvais me donner. Mais je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir et qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Mais quand il est sorti du bureau, tu n'étais plus là, Tosh m'avait dit que tu étais rentré parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. J'ai pensé que la douleur de ton épaule s'était réveillée. Je n'ai finalement comprit ce qu'il s'était passé que la semaine dernière, quand Drystan est venu me dire qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Tu imagines ma fureur ! Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure.

Si j'ai pu te retrouver, c'est grâce à Tosh, elle a fait une recherche sur l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur que tu as utilisé pour répondre à son message. Et j'ai sauté dans un avion pour venir te chercher.

Le Gallois ne disait rien, il écoutait simplement les explications qui semblaient sincères. Il devait repartir, accompagner le Capitaine, sa place était auprès de lui, il le savait. Il avait pris sa décision.

– Je viens avec toi, dit-il en regardant Jack.

– J'en suis heureux, répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, dit le Gallois en se dégageant, je descendrais à la réception payer la note. Nous pourrons trouver un avion pour cet après-midi.

– Inutile, dit le Capitaine avec un léger sourire, le Jet de UNIT nous attend à l'aéroport.

Ianto alla prendre sa douche et Jack alla le rejoindre, mais le Gallois refusa le contact, il revenait à Cardiff, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il revenait dans la vie de son patron. Jack n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il l'avait embrassé et il avait semblé apprécier, mais maintenant, il se refusait à lui. Tant pis, s'il fallait en passer par-là, il attendrait. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et quittèrent la chambre. Jack régla les deux notes et sortit de l'hôtel, Ianto sur ses talons.

Une fois dans l'avion, Jack appela Tosh pour lui demander de venir les chercher à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, elle s'empressa de prendre le Gallois dans ses bras.

– Tu nous as manqué, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Toi aussi, répondit-il gentiment.

Pendant le trajet, elle fit un compte rendu des dernières interventions qu'il y avait eu durant l'absence de Jack. Un des Weevils avait été malade et Owen s'en était occupé comme il avait pu. Il était spécialisé dans la médecine humaine, les maladies des aliens n'étaient vraiment pas dans ses compétences.

– Tosh, dit Ianto, pourrais-tu me déposer chez moi ?

– Bien sûr, tu veux que l'on t'attende ?

– Non, merci, je viendrais à pied.

– Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton après-midi pour te reposer, tu viendras demain, lui dit Jack.

– Ok, alors à demain, dit le Gallois en quittant le véhicule.

– Jack, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son patron, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

– Je n'en sais rien, Tosh, je ne comprends pas. Il a accepté de rentrer, mais je ne sais pas s'il va rester.

La jeune informaticienne se tut. Ses amis avaient l'air de ne plus trop savoir où ils en étaient. Elle gara le SUV dans le garage et suivit Jack jusqu'au Hub. En les voyant arriver seuls, Drystan eut un léger sourire.

– Ianto n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Owen.

– Pourquoi serait-il revenu ? fit Drystan, un sourire en coin.

– Oh toi ! s'écria Jack en serrant les poings. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Owen avait attrapé le bras de son Capitaine, il voulait éviter une nouvelle bagarre. Il l'accompagna dans son bureau et Tosh les rejoignit avec le café qu'elle venait de préparer.

– Alors, Jack, reprit Owen. Il n'a pas voulu revenir ?

– Il est chez lui, il viendra demain, répondit le Capitaine en goûtant sa boisson.

– C'est une bonne chose, dit Owen. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

– Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. J'ai toujours sa démission sur mon bureau. Je verrais ce qu'il convient de faire demain. Il aurait peut-être changé d'avis, mais pour le moment, j'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il va faire, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, enfin, non, je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'équipe quitta le Hub, laissant Jack, seul avec ses sombres pensées. Il avait vécu l'enfer ces dernières semaines et apparemment, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Quand Ianto arriva le lendemain, Jack était déjà à son bureau, à lire les rapports des interventions qu'il y avait eu pendant son absence. Il entendit l'alarme du sas, mais ne leva pas la tête, ne voulant pas donner l'impression de surveiller le Gallois. Celui-ci alla préparer le café et monta le voir pour lui remettre sa tasse.

– Merci Ianto, dit Jack en prenant le breuvage. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Le Gallois prit un siège, se plaça face au Capitaine et attendit. Jack soupira, ne sachant pas trop comment entamer la conversation, mais il y avait le problème de la démission. Sur ces entre-faits, Drystan arriva dans la base et s'installa à son poste, surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux hommes qui discutaient. Il avait perdu, Ianto était revenu. La veille, il avait espéré que le Capitaine ne l'aurait pas trouvé ou qu'il aurait refuser de reprendre son poste.

Dans le bureau, Jack réfléchissait toujours, puis il se lança.

– Ianto, je voudrais savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire.

– À quel propos ? demanda le Gallois.

– Ta démission, dit-il en lui montrant la lettre.

– Eh bien ! je ne sais pas, tu penses que j'ai encore ma place ici ?

– Bien sûr, lui dit le Capitaine en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

– Bien, alors tu peux la déchirer, je vais rester, mais uniquement dans l'intérêt de l'équipe. Tu as déjà eu du mal à remplacer Gwen, alors je vais reprendre mon poste, mais uniquement mon poste, insista-t-il en regardant Jack.

Puis il se leva et quitta le bureau, laissant le Capitaine digérer la nouvelle. Owen le salua en arrivant et lui demanda des nouvelles de son épaule. Ianto se sentait bien, il était revenu dans sa famille et reprit son poste à l'office.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

Depuis son retour, le Gallois faisait tout pour éviter de se trouver seul en présence de Jack. Un soir, il invita Tosh à venir dîner chez lui, il avait besoin de parler et la jeune femme s'était empressée d'accepter.

Avant de quitter le Hub, elle alla faire son rapport à Jack. Elle avait fini les calculs pour la faille et elle voulait lui soumettre les résultats. La voyant pressée de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

– Tu as un galant qui t'attend ce soir ? dit-il avec un sourire.

– Non, c'est juste Ianto qui m'a invitée à dîner. Je pense qu'il a besoin de compagnie.

– Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda le Capitaine après quelques secondes de silence.

– Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

– J'aimerais que tu déposes cette boite chez lui. Je suis parti en l'emmenant, tu peux faire ça pour moi, dit-il, le regard suppliant.

Tosh prit la boite, embrassa le Capitaine et se sauva prendre son manteau, elle était en retard. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Jack monta sur le toit et la regarda traverser la place et arriver devant l'immeuble du Gallois. Que n'aurait-il donné pour être à sa place, juste pour passer la soirée avec Ianto ? À cette pensée, son cœur se serra et une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Le froid qui tombait le força à rentrer et il alla se coucher.

À son arrivée le lendemain, Tosh monta le voir. Elle avait déposé la boite près de la chaîne hi-fi de Ianto et lui dit qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Ils avaient parler de beaucoup de choses, y compris du Capitaine, mais finalement, lorsqu'elle était partie, il lui avait semblé que son ami allait mieux. Jack la remercia et elle retourna à son poste. Le Gallois arriva peu après et se rendit directement à la cuisine pour préparer le café. Il allait monter voir le Capitaine, lorsque Drystan l'arrêta et lui prit la tasse destinée à Jack, puis il se rendit dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Ianto le suivit du regard, puis, le cœur lourd, il se dirigea vers l'office.

Le Gallois resta toute la journée dans le petit bureau, renseignant les rares visiteurs qui se présentaient, mais il ne voulait pas redescendre au Hub. En lissant sa veste, il sentit la petite boite dans sa poche, il l'avait trouvé hier soir près de sa chaîne en éteignant la musique. Pourtant, il était sûr que lorsqu'il avait mis le fond musical, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il soupçonnait Tosh de l'avoir déposée à la demande de Jack, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il prit la chaîne entre ses doigts et regarda l'alliance qui se balançait. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il rangea le bijou dans son tiroir.

En fin d'après-midi, il descendit finalement pour faire le ménage et nourrir les pensionnaires, il croisa Drystan qui paraissait assez fier de lui, puis il rentra chez lui. Il passa la soirée à regarder la télévision et se coucha très tard. Après une nuit sans rêve, il se leva et retourna à l'office. Il était tel un robot, faisant uniquement ce pourquoi il avait été engagé, ne voulant plus réfléchir au lendemain.

Dans la matinée, l'alarme retentit et Tosh le prévint qu'ils sortaient. Il lui répondit qu'il préférait rester, qu'ils étaient déjà quatre et que cela devait suffire. Ils revinrent une heure plus tard et la jeune femme passa le voir pendant que Jack descendait dans les voûtes avec un nouveau pensionnaire.

– Ianto, dit-elle en rentrant, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– D'habitude, tu aimes bien venir chasser, qu'as-tu ?

– J'avais du travail, répondit-il en passant derrière le comptoir.

– Ianto ! dit-elle plus fermement. Il faudrait arrêter les enfantillages, il souffre lui aussi, mais il est trop fier pour te le dire.

– Il n'a qu'à en parler à Drystan, dit-il acerbe, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de le consoler.

– Je pense que tu n'as pas tout saisi, poursuivit-elle. Hier, il y a encore eu un clash quand il est monté lui porter son café.

Ianto releva les yeux. Quand Drystan avait pris la tasse, il n'avait pas attendu et il était parti, il n'avait donc pas vu la réaction de Jack, mais celui-ci avait mis son collègue à la porte de son bureau, purement et simplement en lui disant qu'à l'avenir, il pouvait éviter de venir le voir à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du travail.

Ainsi, Jack avait interdit son bureau à Drystan. Un peu de chaleur vint se promener du côté de son cœur. Quand Tosh fut partie, il ouvrit le tiroir et reprit la boite. Il regarda la chaîne quelques instants, puis se décida et l'attacha à son cou, la faisant disparaître sous sa chemise. Il sentait le froid du métal contre sa peau, mais il avait toujours cette chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'alarme retentit une nouvelle fois et Jack lui demanda de les rejoindre et de prendre l'arme alienne qu'ils avaient découvert un peu plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être l'occasion de la tester. Celle-ci créait des cercles lumineux qui emprisonnait la cible et la désintégrait. Cette fois, le Capitaine avait besoin de lui et il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il se rendit au garage et s'installa au volant, attendant le reste de l'équipe. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il constata qu'il n'y avait que Jack et Drystan. Ce dernier monta à l'arrière, visiblement contrarié.

– On retourne sur les docks, lui dit le Capitaine. Tosh, nous partons, dit-il en touchant son oreillette. Continue de le chercher et préviens-nous.

Le véhicule démarra et ils s'arrêtèrent quinze minutes plus tard près d'un entrepôt des docks.

– On cherche quoi ? demanda le Gallois.

– Tosh a repéré une activité de la faille par ici. Il semblerait que ça dégage pas mal d'énergie. Bon, on se sépare et faites attention à vous, il peut aussi y avoir des Weevils, dit-il en prenant son arme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une détonation retentit, suivie d'un bruit de course. Un sifflement s'éleva dans l'air.

– Jack, je l'ai trouvé, il est tout près de vous, mais j'ai entendu tirer, quelqu'un est blessé ? demanda Tosh dans l'oreillette.

– Non, rien de mon côté en tout cas ! Ianto ! Ianto ! insista-t-il, réponds ! Tout va bien ?

– Oui, répondit le Gallois, ce n'est pas moi qui ait tiré, ce doit être Drystan.

– Drystan ! appela le Capitaine.

– Oui, Jack, ça va, mais je suis coincé, il est là et il n'a pas l'air commode.

– Ne bouge pas, on arrive, lança Jack en se mettant à courir. Tosh, où est-il ?

– Prend la prochaine allée, il est à 50 m.

– Ok, Ianto, où es-tu ? cria Jack en continuant de courir.

– Derrière vous Capitaine, dit-il en le rattrapant.

De nouveaux bruits de bagarre se firent entendre, il y avait des détonations et des éclairs de lumière. Ils entendirent Drystan crier de douleur et pressèrent le pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il était bloqué près d'un contener, le visage tuméfié et une blessure fumante au bras, un alien lui barrant le passage. Il était assez grand, avec des sortes de tentacules au niveau du cou et semblait vraiment très agressif. Quand il entendit les deux hommes arriver, il se tourna et tira une première fois, tout en se déplaçant, laissant le champ libre à Drystan pour rejoindre ses collègues.

De nouveau, l'alien projeta un éclair de lumière et instinctivement, Jack poussa Ianto qui se retrouva à terre, allongé sur le dos. Le trait brûla son manteau et vint frapper Drystan en pleine poitrine, comme un brusque retour des choses. Un instant, celui-ci ne bougea pas, ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits. Puis comme au ralenti, il tomba lentement, tendant les mains comme pour obtenir de l'aide et resta inerte sur le sol.

Le Capitaine avait suivi la trajectoire de l'éclat et lorsqu'il vit son collègue s'effondrer, il lâcha son arme, saisissant au vol l'artéfact que lui lança Ianto et tira sur l'alien, le capturant dans le faisceau lumineux de son arme. Après quelques secondes, la lumière s'éteignit, laissant la nuit reprendre ses droits. L'entité avait disparu. Jack se précipita sur le Gallois qui le regardait, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drystan et lui étaient tous deux près du Capitaine, mais lors de l'attaque, c'est lui qu'il avait protégé. Finalement, Jack ne lui avait pas menti, Drystan ne lui était rien, cet homme l'avait manipulé, il avait essayé de lui faire croire que le Capitaine ne s'intéressait plus à lui.

– Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda Jack visiblement inquiet.

– Non, non, tout va bien, répondit-il un peu secoué.

– Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que tu sois touché, dit le Capitaine en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ianto ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'enivrer de l'odeur de son amant. Il était bien, il savait qu'il le protègerait quoiqu'il arrive. Jack l'aida à se relever et s'approcha de Drystan. Il se pencha pour l'examiner, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il lui ferma les yeux et le prit dans ses bras pour aller le déposer dans le SUV. Il allait rejoindre la longue liste des membres de Torchwood morts au combat.

– _C'est une mort trop douce pour toi,_ pensa Ianto en regardant le corps.

Puis, il tourna les yeux vers le Capitaine, une fois de plus, il avait été là pour lui.

– Ton manteau ! lui dit-il , il est brûlé.

– Je préfère que ce soit lui que toi, dit-il en regardant la trace. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Devant le hochement de tête du Gallois, il se fit le tour du véhicule.

– Viens, on retourne au Hub, dit-il.

Jack se mit au volant et Ianto s'installa sur le siège du passager. Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, la mission s'était une fois de plus mal finie. En arrivant, Ianto alla prévenir Owen et prépara la table d'examen. Avant d'être cryogénisé, Drystan devait être autopsié.

L'équipe regarda le médecin œuvrer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prépara le caisson et Jack l'aida à y installer le corps. Ianto était descendu pour procéder à la clôture du dossier. Il devait remplir un formulaire qui serait ensuite transmis à UNIT.

– Ianto, je fais descendre, lui dit Owen par l'intercom.

– Très bien, répondit-il.

Jack alla le rejoindre, il était de sa responsabilité de s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de fermer le compartiment. Le jeune homme lui tendit le document pour qu'il le signe et scella le caisson.

Le Capitaine semblait abattu, il avait encore une fois perdu un équipier, Ianto s'approcha doucement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

– Veux-tu un café ? finit-il par demander.

– Pourquoi pas, ce sera sans doute un des meilleurs moyens de nous débarrasser de ce poids. Ton café est un enchantement, dit-il en levant les yeux.

Ianto allait partir lorsque brusquement il se ravisa et se tournant vers Jack, lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Pour lui, c'était ça l'un des meilleurs moyens de le soulager et le Capitaine y répondit, s'accrochant désespérément au corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Bientôt, ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme vérifia sa tenue et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La fin de la journée fut triste et silencieuse, tous faisaient le deuil de leur collègue. Évidemment, ils ne regretteraient pas tous sa mort, mais il avait été avec eux dans tous les mauvais coups et chaque fois, il avait fait preuve de professionnalisme.

Lorsque Ianto pénétra dans le bureau, Jack, les yeux perdus dans le vide, caressait doucement l'anneau qu'il portait toujours au cou. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Gallois. Il quitta son siège et vint le prendre dans ses bras. À ce moment-là, le Capitaine ressemblait à un enfant qui voulait être consolé.

– Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre, dit-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Ianto ne dit rien, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire et lui-même en avait besoin, il avait été privé du corps de son amant depuis bien trop longtemps.

De son poste, Tosh regardait les deux hommes, elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir son patron. Drystan n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'un collègue, mais encore une fois, il devait dire adieu à un membre de l'équipe. Elle alla voir Owen et lui proposa de sortir boire un verre. Ils reviendraient dans une heure ou deux, le temps que Ianto ait consolé Jack.

Le jeune homme emmena doucement le Capitaine dans sa chambre et celui-ci se laissa faire. Il avait besoin de tendresse, de douceur. Ianto était tout cela à la fois et bien plus encore. Lentement, le Gallois parsema son cou de baisers tout faisant glisser les bretelles et déboutonnant la chemise. Sa bouche était comme un papillon qui butinait la fleur précieuse de sa peau. Jack rejeta la tête en arrière, s'offrant aux baisers.

Petit à petit, Ianto délaissa son cou pour descendre le long de son torse, traçant un sillon brûlant de ses lèvres, caressant la peau du bout de ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements à son partenaire. Puis ses mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon qui alla rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. Finalement, il s'agenouilla devant la virilité encore emprisonnée du Capitaine et entreprit de la libérer, déposant de légers baisers à mesure qu'il faisait glisser le boxer. Lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche, il sentit les mains de Jack se crisper sur ses cheveux. Il commença de lents va-et-vient tout en lui caressant l'entrejambe. Délicatement, il faisait monter le plaisir dans le corps de son amant, faisant exploser des gerbes de sensations toujours renouvelées. Il voulait donner au Capitaine tout l'amour dont il était capable, lui rendre au centuple tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait si bien prodigué. Pour une fois, il avait le choix de l'action et cela lui plaisait.

Sa langue se fit caresse, féline et souple, poussant Jack vers des cieux qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais atteint. Le sentant au bord de la jouissance, Ianto se releva, collant son corps contre le sien, puis tout en l'embrassant, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et poussa le Capitaine sur le lit.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, l'interrogeant du regard, jamais il n'avait été aussi passif.

– Aime-moi, lui dit Jack dans un souffle, Ianto, je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour !

– Tu en es sûr ! Je n'ai jamais… commença-t-il.

– J'en ai envie, viens, répondit le Capitaine, écartant les jambes pour que le Gallois puisse s'approcher.

Ianto recommença ses caresses, laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur le bas-ventre de son amant. Il sema une ligne de baisers en partant de l'oreille, descendant dans le cou, puis sur le torse et le bas-ventre du Capitaine. Ses doigts se promenaient, exploraient, titillaient les tétons dressés. Jack gémit, appréciant le doux supplice.

Lorsque Ianto prit son membre dressé, Jack se cambra en se soumettant. Continuant de visiter le corps ainsi offert, les doigts du Gallois s'égarèrent vers l'intimité du Capitaine. Lentement, il en glissa un, puis deux et des soupirs s'échappèrent de la bouche de Jack. Les va-et-vient sur son membre tendu le poussaient de plus en plus vers l'extase. Le Capitaine s'accrochait aux draps, il accompagnait le mouvement de la main.

– Vient Ianto, s'il te plait, viens, souffla-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

Le jeune homme lâcha la hampe durcie pour satisfaire à la supplique de son amant et se plaça face à l'entrée accueillante. Doucement, délicatement, le sexe de Ianto alla remplacer ses doigts. Par de légères poussées, il pénétra dans l'antre chaud et ferma les yeux, surpris par toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient.

Il commença de lents va-et-vient, puis ses coups de reins se firent plus profonds jusqu'à toucher le centre du plaisir de Jack qui se cambra de plus belle.

– Ianto… gémit-il.

La main du jeune homme se saisit de l'érection du Capitaine et se calqua sur le rythme de son bassin. La sensation était merveilleuse, être le maître avait du bon quelque fois. Il aimait quand Jack lui faisait l'amour, mais il appréciait également de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Ils se complétaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Lorsque Jack se libéra dans sa main, Ianto laissa exploser le plaisir et se déversa dans le corps de son amant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il se redressa pour se retirer doucement. Le Capitaine avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur la chaîne qui se balançait doucement à son cou. Il voyait la bague jumelle de la sienne, preuve de leur appartenance. Le Gallois la portait de nouveau et son cœur se remplit d'allégresse.

– _Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi,_ dit doucement Ianto.

Devant le regard étonné du Capitaine, il sourit et dit : Je t'aime.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas seulement pour le consoler qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il l'aimait vraiment. Tout le mal que leur avait fait Drystan n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Lorsque Tosh et Owen revinrent bien plus tard, un paquet avait été déposé à l'office. En l'ouvrant, la jeune femme constata qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau manteau. Celui du Capitaine ayant été abîmé, Ianto en avait fait livrer un autre pour le remplacer. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle constata que la trappe était fermée. Elle accrocha le manteau et sortit rejoindre son poste, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sous le bureau, Jack et Ianto dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus rien ni personne ne viendrait les séparer.

FIN


End file.
